Rolo Wolderven and the Seed of Hogwarts
by Rattles
Summary: Dark Wizards have been sighted around Hogwarts and an eleven year old boy named Rolo is about to find out who it is and what he wants at Hogwarts. Set 'Nineteen Years Later'
1. Fiery Escape

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, JK Rowling does. I do, however, own certain characters that I made myself, for example: Rolo Neco Wolderven.

'Blah Blah Blah' common speech.

_Blah Blah Blah _characters personal thoughts.

Authors Note: This is the first chapter in a series of stories I'm going to write, right through seven years of Hogwarts and after. Feel free to review and tell me what you think, it will definitely get better as the story goes on so I hope you enjoy your read and hope you review afterwards. This story will mainly be centered around the main character Rolo Neco Wolderven and his adventures through Hogwarts with him and his friends, if you just persevere through the first couple of chapters it will eventually get better. It is set on the year of JK's epilogue: 'Nineteen Years Later' and will continue on from there with some appearances from the Wizards and Witches we all know.

Summary: Join Rolo, Albus and Rose as they struggle through classes and become Magical Detectives in their first year at Hogwarts as Dark Wizards are sighted and plots are discovered.

* * *

_DARK WIZARD SIGHTED NEAR HOGWARTS!_

_This is the latest update after a series of rumours about Dark Wizards near Hogwarts. The black-cloaked figure was spotted by Madam Puddifoot who is the owner of the small tea shop: Madam Puddifoot's. 'Well, I was just showing the last few customers the way out as it was closing time and I began to lock up the shop when I saw this dark figure walking up the path to Hogwarts, of all places! I couldn't really see him well as he was far off but he just looked around a bit before disapparating.' Madam Puddifoot told us from her coffee house in Hogsmeade._

_The Dark Wizard that Madam Puddifoot spotted has been seen on numerous occasions by the villagers and shopkeepers of Hogsmeade, he has said to have a quick look around at Hogwarts before disapparating. So far no one has been able to contact him but some people are even going as far to say that it was one of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named followers, seeking revenge for his defeat nineteen years ago. These rumours are, however, unfounded and are by no means the truth. _

_As always the Prophet will keep the good citizens of _ _Britain__ updated on the next turn of events._

_Written by Jane Clearwater - _ _15/8/17_

"Have you seen this, honey?" Neville Longbottom asked his wife from his place on the sofa. He had gotten up just came back from the local village and had bought the paper to read.

"What is it?" His beloved wife Luna's voice asked, coming up behind his seat to look at the paper. He let her read it from behind him and waited until she was finished.

"You don't think it's actually Death Eaters do you?" Neville asked, hoping himself that it wasn't. He'd had enough of Dark Wizards for a life time.

"No," Luna responded and Neville raised an eyebrow in surprise; she was usually the one who did believe in far-fetched tails, then again, it was _The Prophet_. "But I do believe that there is some sort of Dark Wizard at work around Hogwarts." She said moving away behind him. She was right, he had never thought about other Dark Wizards other than Voldemort of his faithful Death Eaters. He would keep an eye out when he got to Hogwarts at the start of term.

"So," He said getting up from his seat and making his way over to the dining area where Luna was setting up their late night supper. "Are you looking forward to your first year back at Hogwarts?" Neville asked her as he took a seat. She was floating two plates in from the kitchen and she waited until she put them on the table before answering.

"Yes, I'm a bit nervous already actually. It will be a bit weird going back as a teacher I think, after spending so many years there as a student." She replied taking the seat across from Neville.

"I was nervous on my first day too, but you shouldn't be; the students are nice enough and so is the rest of the staff." Neville tried to comfort her as he tucked into his breakfast. She nodded with a far away look in her eyes before beginning to eat as well. They sat in a comfortable silence for around a minute or so before Neville decided to change the topic.

"Harry's second son Albus is going to Hogwarts this year I believe." Neville broke the silence. "His big brother James has been teasing him all-" He was going to say 'week' but there was a rather sudden burst of flames from their right. Neville, his quick reflexes been grained into his brain during the year Snape had been Headmaster, immediately rolled off his chair to the right and drew his wand from his trouser pocket and pointed it at the disturbance. He looked to Luna to see if she was all right and saw that she too had jumped off her seat and also had her wand in her hand but was looking at something with mild interest. Neville eyes flicked back to the disturbance and his eyes widened in surprise. A boy was looking at both of them with wide, fearful eyes as he looked at the two wands pointed at him.

* * *

Rolo knew that his father had been acting weird for the last couple of weeks; he just couldn't put his finger on what was wrong. Every time he saw of talked to him he seemed oddly distant and out of character but other than that Rolo wasn't sure what he was doing, apart from completely disappearing at night. He had been growing suspicious of his father when he had heard his father talking to someone from within his small study and had then come out alone; Rolo thought he must have been talking to himself. He could clearly remember the part of the conversation he heard:

_'Is is necessary to get it? I cannot see why I need it; I am strong enough to do it with my own powers.' His father said._

_'It is not necessary, but if you wish to rule unopposed it will be essential to our plans.' He had heard another voice say, the voice had sent tingles down his spine but he had kept on listening regardless._

_'Then I will see to it, but what of the boy. He is not stupid my lord, he will know something is wrong.' He had heard his father's voice say._

_'Tell him nothing, I do not believe he is... how should I put it? On 'our' side.' The snake-like voice had replied._

_'I believe you are correct, he has too much of his mother in him. But he could cause a problem in the future, he is as powerful as me, even more so. He has been able to apparate since the age of two my lord, no small feat. If he turns to the other side he could prove a thorn in our side.' He had realized that his father had been talking about him and was confused why he was speaking about him like this way. His father had never been nice to him, he wanted him to respect him, but he never treated him as an enemy._

_'What was his mothers name again, Vollo?' The voice asked his father._

_'Narcissa' His father replied._

_'Hmm, if she was disloyal to me and if what you say is correct about him we may have to deal with him later'_

_'With all due respect my lord, I do not wish to kill my own son. I will only do that if there is no other way.' His father said in his defense and he had breathed a sigh of relief._

_'Very well, but be careful. If he has any of his mother in him he may be willing to betray you.'_

_'Of course, my Lord Voldemort.' His father had said and Rolo had quickly left as he heard his father coming out of the room, but with no one coming our with him._

He had been contemplating for a few days on what to do. His father had always told him to stay out of his study and he had respected that as his father had taught him to, he hadn't been in there once. He was also sure that he had heard the name 'Lord Voldemort' before but he couldn't quite put his finger on it, his father had probably mentioned it before. All he could remember from it was that there was something dark about him. He had been debating on whether or not to go looking in his fathers study, his father was sure to get very angry if he found out and he didn't know if his father had placed some sort of defensive enchantment around the study. He didn't know what had brought the change in himself, normally he wouldn't think twice about disobeying his father, as he knew how physical his punishment could get, if at all.

He was currently sitting on his favourite rock on the beach which was right beside his and his father's house, and was wondering whether or not to go into his study. He wiped some sand off his robe legs, his father would never let him wear muggle clothes as he and all of his deceased family hated muggles with a passion, something that Rolo couldn't understand. When other members of his family had been alive he had never really fitted in, he just seemed to be naturally opposed to all of their ideals and morale's, something that his father seemed to hate. He supposed that he got it from his mother's side; he didn't know much of his mother. Just that her name was Narcissa, she was from Britain and, something his father emphasized greatly, she was a pure-blood, but Rolo couldn't really care less about her blood-heritage.

His father was German and said that he had once visited Britain, and had went to a place called England and that he had met his mother there, but she had unfortunately died during child-birth. Rolo didn't believe that she had died in child-birth; he always smelt a fish when his father mentioned that, but didn't say anything to his father. His father had been adamant that he had learned both English and German languages, they currently resided in Germany but his father had said that they might be moving to England soon. He was probably better at English than German even though that was where he had lived all his life, he had no need to use it as they never mingled with the muggles near them.

The only times he had had to speak German was when some of his fathers friends had come over and had repeatedly visited him over a period of time. They all wore dark robes and seemed to emit a dark aura which Rolo instantly picked up on when he saw them, he wasn't sure if the aura he saw was something he imagined or had something to do with magic. He had eventually decided that all wizards could probably see people's auras. The dark wizards had been visiting again and there was now more than ever, there seemed to be more each time they came, like they were slowly recruiting for something.

The Dark Wizards had shown interest in him to begin with as he was only a child, eleven years old since June, who could apparate easily. He hadn't told his father or any of the other wizards about him seeing aura's but suspected that they would be interested in that as well if he told them. Over time though the had lost interest and had ignored him whenever they came, his father usually took them into his study but Rolo had never had the nerve to try and eavesdrop on them as his father would be _very _angry about that for sure.

He was brought back to the present when he heard his father emerge from the house, it was dark and his father probably couldn't see him but Rolo could see him and his dark aura in the darkness of night. He watched him step away from the house, look around to see if anyone was watching, he didn't spot Rolo, and then apparated on the spot. He had been doing this every couple of nights now but still Rolo had no idea where he went when he apparated away. It was now or never, should he go into the study while his father was away, usually he stayed away for around an hour but on some other occasions he had come back in minutes, should he risk it? His brain told him to say no but his curiosity had a stronger hold on him and he decided to go to his fathers study.

He quickly got up and dusted himself down, he then ran a hand through his thick black hair to make sure that there was no sand in it and then started to jog back to his and his fathers house. He reached it within a minute and quickly stepped inside. He walked through it's dark corridors, trailing his left hand on the wooden walls as he walked. His house was quite big but it wasn't a mansion, nor was it small though. It was made entirely of wood and had been inhabited by generations of Woldervens, his ancestors. Who, his father had remarked proudly, were all pure of blood. He turned right at the end of the corridor and made his way down to the end of the next corridor before stopping in front of the door to his fathers study.

Now that he was here he wasn't entirely sure that he wanted to come in any more, he could sense a dark presence inside and was tempted to run. But his curiosity got the better of him and he reached out, grabbed the handle and opened it quickly, stepping through into the study. He was expecting something big to happen as soon as he walked in and was surprised when all that happened was the door creak as he closed it behind him. He looked around the room, the walls and ceiling was made of the dark wood that held up the rest of the house but was covered up by all sorts of things; A cupboard, paintings of his dead relatives (sleeping), large bookshelves which was filled with many books and all sorts of magical objects that he couldn't recognize in the dark. At the back of the room was a large desk which was filled up with books, quills, and ink jars and so on. He quickly stepped over to it and studied it curiously.

He couldn't see the wood underneath as it was covered so perfectly by all of the things on top. He saw a few pieces of parchment that he recognized to have his fathers writing on it, a large old book that had the title 'Hogwarts: Secrets of the Four'. He was sure he had heard his father mention Hogwarts before that it was a school in Britain but he couldn't be entirely sure, his father didn't talk about it much. There was a few other books as well which had titles on them that he couldn't read, some sort of rune symbols or a code. He studied the desk for a few more seconds before finding an opened letter with the actual letter on top, he took the letter carefully as if he feared it would explode and read it.

_Dear Vollo_

_I received your letter and I must say I agree with you entirely. If we are to conquer we must strike for the heart of the magical world: _ _Great Britain__. It's Ministry plays a large part in the world and we must bring it to it's knee's, by force if necessary. I have been recruiting wizards and witches all over the world like you said, those who are opposed to living in harmony with Muggles. I have found many who, in turn, have got friends to join our cause. Before long we will be a force to be reckoned with, with you as our leader. A friend of mine, Rucko Menni, studied the last wizarding war, lead by a Dark Wizard called Lord Voldemort. He said that he used not only his faithful servants, but magical creatures to gain control of _ _Britain__ before he was thwarted by a school boy called Harry Potter. I think you should look into that as we would definitely be unstoppable if we had the creatures of magic on our side._

_Your loyal supporter,_

_Grennin Verdun_

He read over the letter one more time as he tried to take it in; his father, his _own _father was trying to take over Great Britain. By force if necessary! His mind refused to accept it. And also, 'wizards and witches who are opposed to living in harmony with muggles' did that mean he wanted to rule over them? He quickly put the letter back in it's place before looking for more. He found many others, all about 'taking over' Britain, or bring the 'Ministry' to its knee's. He didn't know what the Ministry was as his father had only told him a few things about Britain, so that's why he wanted to move to Britain. He didn't know how but he knew immediately that he didn't want to be associated with anything like this, it just seemed wrong.

But where would he go? He didn't have any other family as far as he knew and his mum was dead, he didn't have a wand (his father had told him he would get him one as soon as they moved to Britain) or any idea where to go but he just _knew _that couldn't stay here. The magic inside him was telling him to get out. He quickly put all of the letters back in their original positions, hopefully he would be long gone before his father got back to notice that they had been moved, and turned to head out of the room. However, he caught sight of a small dark square sitting against the wall to his right and saw a dark aura that he noticed around his dad. He curiously stepped over to it, all thoughts of leaving forgotten, and reached down to turn it over. It was a portrait.

Just as he was about to touch it he got a sudden mental image of a pale, snake-like face with dangerous red eyes and no noticeable nose. He quickly drew his hand back in fright and took a few steps back, now positively sweating with fear and anxiety. What kind of _things _was his father associating himself with? Pulling himself back together he quickly walked out of the room without taking a look back. He walked quickly to the other end of the corridor and straight through the door that lead to his room, he quickly closed the door shut beside him and walked over to his bed on which he promptly sat down on.

His mind was racing; should he leave? The honest answer was yes, he wanted to leave but he feared that his father and his followers might catch him and punish him. Maybe even 'take care of him' as the voice in the study had said to his father. He gave a physical shiver at the thought of being 'taken care of'. Thinking quickly he got up and went over to his wardrobe, he grabbed a large black satchel bag and threw it onto his bed. He put in a spare pair of underwear and socks before realizing that, if he did leave, he would need money to buy new clothes and food. He knew instantly where to get it. He kept a few spare sickles and galleons in a box under his bed which he placed on top of his bed before leaving the room.

He headed straight into his fathers study this time, not giving fear time to catch up, and immediately turned left and went over to a shelf. He saw a small black box which he recognized as the key holder, he opened it and saw the key in it's place before closing it and stopping to think. His father had said that it was a key to the bank of Gringotts which was in England which had a small amount of gold inside it, his father had said that; 'If ever you are in need of money and have no other options, go to a place called Gringotts in Diagon Alley and ask to withdraw some gold. Only in an emergency.' Well, he certainly counted this as an emergency and quickly headed back to his room and placed the small black box inside the bigger one holding his other money and placed it in his bag.

He grabbed a small map which he kept on the wall and folded it up before placing it in his bag; he also took a muggle tool called a compass which he had found on the beach last year. He grabbed a black cloak from his wardrobe and put it on around his shoulders before tightening his back and swinging it onto his back. He stood there for a few seconds, contemplating on this turn of events. He had never thought that his father would try to take over a country that obviously involved killing some people, and had no idea why it affected him in such a way. He just knew it was wrong, his instincts were telling him so. He was just about to decided where to go when he heard a faint _crack _come from outside; his father. He heard the front door get slammed open and his father making his way towards Rolo's room.

"C'mon... think, think, think." He muttered desperately as he tried to focus on a place he could apparate to. There was a sudden flash of red to his left and he screamed and covered his head with his hands as he thought he was going to get burned alive by one of his fathers spells. He looked up when he realized that his father hadn't entered the room and that he wasn't getting burned alive, looking to his left he saw a large red bird flapping it's wings beside him. Once it saw him look at it it turned around in mid air and stuck out it's rear end. He thought it must be some sort of demented bird before he heard faint words in his head; '_Take it, take it' _It kept on repeating in his head. He realized that it was the bird as it was looking at him with a knowing look, he looked back to it's rear end where he noticed a large tail feather.

"The tail? I have to hold the tail?" He asked it softly, if he was wrong was going to be in so much trouble. It's head inclined slightly in a 'yes' and Rolo was surprised by the birds apparent intelligence. Suddenly his father burst in the room just as he went to hold the tail.

"Why were you in my study!? I told you to stay out! Yo- What the hell is that!?" He asked as he burst into the room. Rolo turned to him for a fraction of a second and studied his father's angry face and his eyes. For a moment he was sure that they had burned a red colour as he shouted.

"Goodbye father." He said softly, hoping to god that he was right. He grasped the tail feathers with his left hand and in a fiery flash, he was gone. He felt himself get pulled into some sort of limbo realm but wasn't worried, he felt oddly at ease beside the large bird. '_Hold on, hold' _It repeated over and over. Suddenly the pulling sensation stopped and he arrived at his destination in a flash of flame. He looked around in utter surprise and fear mingled in his facial features. He was in the middle of what appeared to be a dining room and there was a man and a woman at opposite ends of a table, pointing there wands at them.

"Who are you?" The man challenged him and he turned to the man, he had dark brown hair which was curly and long. He had an angry face but Rolo was sure that if he smiled it would be warm and friendly.

"Umm... I'm Rolo. Rolo Neco Wolderven." He replied quickly, prepared to give them all the information they needed.

"How did you get here?" He asked him, his face not as angry any more but still a bit fierce. He stole a glance at the woman who had long dirty blonde hair and was looking at him with mild-interest.

"Er... A bird! A bird teleported me." He tried to explain, knowing how stupid that must sound.

"A bird?" The man asked with a raised eyebrow, he didn't believe him.

"Yes. It was big," He said making motions with his hands. "And red it-"

"Was a Phoenix." The woman said, contributing to the conversation for the first time.

"I- What?" Rolo stalled. Phoenix's were creatures of legend, there was doubt that they even existed.

"It must have been, remember Dumbledore Neville?" The woman continued, talking to the man who still had his wand pointed at Rolo. "He used to be able to teleport like Rolo here did as well, with his Phoenix Fawkes." The woman explained.

"It still doesn't explain why he brought him here." The man, he now knew was called Neville, replied turning back to Rolo.

"I was running away and then my father came and it told me to hold onto it's tail, I don't know why it brought me here just please don't hurt me." He tried to explain. When the man heard that he lowered his wand and his look of anger was replaced with sympathy.

"You ran away, why?" He asked him curiously.

"Because, I- I saw. He's been talking to Voldemort!" He decided to say on a hunch. The two adults raised their eyebrows, Neville's more so.

"Umm... Voldemort is dead son." Neville replied.

"No, I mean his portrait. He had a portrait of him and he was speaking to him." Rolo continued, glad that they were getting somewhere. Neville glanced at the woman who just shrugged and shook her head.

"So if what you say is true, then why did you leave?" Neville asked him curiously.

"I- well, my fathers a Dark Wizard and he wants to take over a place called Britain." He said, trying to sum it up quickly. Neville's eyebrows shot up even higher at that.

"He wants to take over Britain?" He asked him.

"Yeah and he's got followers and stuff, I read it on a letter in his study." He said as thought it explained everything. He was a bit overwhelmed by everything that was happening; he just wanted to go to sleep. He felt a few tears slide down his cheeks, this was a bit too much for a normal eleven year old to take in; his father is a Dark Wizard and wants to take over a country.

"Hey," The woman said soothingly and she came over to him and held his shoulder softly. "There's no need to cry we aren't going to hurt you." She comforted him as he burst into tears. He'd just had to much today and she seemed to notice as she pulled him into a gentle hug. He had never been hugged or comforted in this sort of way before and didn't know what to do, so he just cried into her shoulder before falling into sleep, something that he desperately needed.

* * *

"What do you think we should do with him?" Neville asked Luna after the boy had fallen asleep. She was still holding him in her arms as she was afraid she would wake him up.

"We'll keep him here for a couple of days, poor soul. Then once he's ready he can explain fully and we can figure out then." She replied quietly. She then lifted him up gently and walked over to the couch with him where she placed him softly; she then summoned a thick cover with her wand and put it on top of him as he slept.

What do you think that was about with the Phoenix?" Neville asked as he came over and studied the small boy as he slept.

"I believe he was brought here by a Phoenix but I'm not sure why?" Luna answered and saw on a singular couch across from the boy where she watched him as he slept.

"You go to bed honey; I'll keep an eye on him." Neville said pulling her out of the seat.

"But was about you? You still need sleep." She responded as he led her too the stair case.

"You need it more, your first day of school is close and you don't want to teach your first class half-asleep do you?" He asked and she smiled softly. "Don't worry, you just go to bed." He assured her and watched as she walked up the stair to their room. He headed back over to the chair and sat on it; he summoned the newspaper and began to read through it as the night ticked on.

* * *

Well I hope you enjoyed your first taste of this story, remember if you enjoyed it tell me what you think or if I could do better in some areas.


	2. The Letter

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, JK Rowling does. I do, however, own certain characters that I made myself, for example: Rolo Neco Wolderven.

'Blah Blah Blah' common speech.

_Blah Blah Blah _characters personal thoughts.

Authors Note: Here's the next chapter, about the same length as the first one. This chapter is mainly dialogue and is not particularly exciting but the stories just starting to warm up and will eventually get better. Enjoy!

* * *

Rolo's eyes fluttered open as he woke up; he pushed himself up with one hand and wiped sleep from his eyes with the other. He thought he was still back in his fathers house before he looked around and remembered everything that had happened, he groaned softly as he looked around the house he was in. The man that had interrogated him last night was sitting on an armchair in front of him, his head to one side, a small bit of drool dripping from his lips as he snored. Now that Rolo didn't have two wands pointed at him he was able to think clearly; He studied the man in front of him curiously. He had brown curly hair and his face was slightly rounded and had a few scars etched on his cheeks and forehead. He remembered vaguely that he was called Neville.

Thinking of the man reminded him of the other person, a woman; He couldn't remember if her name had been mentioned or not, all he remembered that she had long, dirty blonde hair and that she had cuddled him while he cried himself to sleep. He grunted when he thought about that, he hadn't cried in a long time! Never mind been cuddled! His father had never shown him any physical emotion and said crying was for babies and fools, Rolo hadn't cried since. He sat up a bit higher and realized that a large blanket covered his legs and most of his upper body; he pulled off the cover and swung his legs round, sitting up straight.

The woman had mentioned something about a Phoenix and it was only now that he realized that it most likely _was _a Phoenix, but he just wasn't sure why it had helped him in his time of need. He leant his head back on the chair and thought over what he was going to do; He had no other relatives as far as he knew and his father certainly wouldn't welcome him back with open arms, Rolo didn't even want to go back after what he had seen in his study. Thinking of the study brought back bad memories; firstly of the portrait of Lord Voldemort and his fathers plans to conquer. He realized how impulsive and stupid his actions were when he decided to go snooping in the study, his father would obviously had defensive enchantments or alerting charms surrounding it, how else would he have known Rolo was in his study?

His thoughts turned to whether or not he should go looking for his mothers relatives but he decided against it; no point in putting them in danger of his father when he came looking for him! So what _was_ he going to do? Hide from his father from the rest of his life? Go back to his father and apologize? Stay here and wait for these people to wake up? _Die?_ He was interrupted from his morbid thoughts when the man in front of him stirred and then fully woke up when he realized Rolo was awake.

"Morning." The man said sleepily, wiping the bit of drool from his chin. Rolo momentarily wondered how the Phoenix knew to take him to a place where people talked English.

"Good morning, sir." He said politely, his father had always insisted that he had addressed him properly, with respect. However, the man in front of him grimaced slightly when he said it.

"There's no need to call me 'sir', just call me Neville." The man -Neville- replied, before standing up from his seat.

"OK, Mr. - err... Neville." Rolo replied awkwardly, he saw adults as authoritative figures, above children like himself; he wasn't sure why this one seemed different.

"You hungry? Rolo isn't it?" The man asked him as he made his way past Rolo and over to the dining table behind him.

"Yes." He replied to both questions, the man motioned for him to come and take a seat at the table before heading into the door to the right of the kitchen. Rolo made his way over to the table and sat on one of the chairs while he listened to the man fuss about in the kitchen, it took around five minutes before the man came through with two plates and two glasses, making them float with his wand. In those five minutes Rolo was contemplating on just what the hell he was going to do. The plate that landed in front of him contained what Rolo would call a feast; He had a few slices of toast, egg, sausages, beans, black pudding, a pancake and a potato scone. His knew his father had a lot of money but food wasn't the highest thing on his agenda, as long as he had enough to keep him going his father was happy.

"Thank you." Rolo thanked Neville politely as the plates were set down on the table.

"No problem." The man replied, picking up a knife and fork and beginning to eat his food. Rolo, his stomach aching with the lack of food, carefully picked up his cutlery and began to eat his fill. To his own surprise he managed to eat every single thing and was soon mopping up the last of the eggs yoke with a bit of bread, he had remained silent through the meal and had not spoken to Neville once. Once he had finished he took his glass of some sort of orange coloured juice which he gulped down greedily, the words 'Pumpkin Juice' randomly came to mind. As he sat his glass down he realized that he could see the mans aura, he had noticed at as he was so used to seeing his fathers and friends -or followers- dark aura's and it was only now that he studied it.

The colour red was how he saw it; it wasn't as shiny or as thick as his fathers but was still felt more powerful than some of his father's followers. He felt love, passion, courage and and natural goodness come from the aura and was vaguely surprised of how he had been scared of a man with an aura like this.

"So," Neville started, putting down his drink and placing his hairy arms on the table. "Where are you from? I haven't heard of any Woldervens from around here."

"I lived in Germany with my father but he said that my mother lived in England." Rolo replied nervously, feeling a bit reassured when the man smiled warmly at him.

"Oh yeah, I've heard about the Woldervens now that I come to think of it." Neville said, once he recognized the name his eyes seemed to darken momentarily and Rolo thought he probably knew why. "What age are you Rolo?" He asked him curiously, diverting from the subject of his family.

"I became eleven in June." Rolo responded.

"Have you received any magical education at all?" Neville asked him, using his wand to pile the plates on top of one another.

"No, my father said that once we moved to Britain that I would get a wand and he would start training me. I can apparate though." Rolo added, when he said it the plates dropped and smashed on the table.

"_Reparo,_" He muttered hastily before looking at Rolo with widened eyes. "You can apparate?" He asked, astonished. Rolo didn't know what was so surprising about that.

"Since I was too, I can see peoples aura's as well. Can't everyone?" He asked confused, he was sure that everyone could. Neville's eyes widened more at the new revelation.

"Most Witches and Wizards can apparate, yes, but not one at your age. And no wizard _I _know can see people's magical aura's, although I'd bet my wand that Dumbledore could." Neville replied, again the name 'Dumbledore' cropped up.

"Who is this Dumbledore?"

"Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, greatest wizard I ever knew. He used to be Headmaster of Hogwarts before he was murdered." Neville responded, a gleam in his eyes.

"Hogwarts? Is that a school?" Rolo asked, now positively bursting with questions.

"Yep, up in Scotland. Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, if you lived in Britain you could have gone." Neville answered. "I work there, Herbology Professor and Head of the Gryffindor House. Amazing place it is. Luna, my wife, is going to start work there as Charms Professor since Flitwick left, fifteen days till the start of term."

"Could I go there?" Rolo asked abruptly, surprising himself with the question. He suddenly remembered his father saying something about Hogwarts being one of the safest places in the world; if he went there... maybe his dad wouldn't find him.

"Well all of the letters have been sent out already and the return date passed sixteen days ago but..." Neville replied, eyes narrowing in thought. "If you really wanted to go I'm sure I could persuade the Headmaster to let you in."

"You could? Oh, thank you so much." Rolo said relieved, he had an odd feeling that he would be safe there.

"What about you though? And your family?" Neville asked him.

"My mother is supposedly dead and I don't think my father is too happy with me right now, nor I with him." Rolo added in an after-thought. Neville smiled sadly at him.

"I'm meeting with the Headmaster today at Hogwarts, I'm sure Luna will be happy to let you stay until you're ready to go." Neville said, it was a moment before Rolo understood what he meant.

"What? Stay here, with you?" Rolo asked in confusion and happiness, he had never been treated with such friendliness.

"Sure, unless you don't want to..." Neville trailed.

"No, I want to! I mean... if that's like- err... alright." Rolo stuttered embarrassingly, afraid that he'd came across to strongly.

"It's alright, we'll just wait till Luna gets up and then I'll ask her but I'm sure it will be OK." Neville said. Rolo suppressed a grin; he had no idea why he felt so happy. They were silent for a couple of minutes while Neville took the dishes and glasses back into the kitchen before coming back in and sitting down in front of him again, Rolo had a feeling that he wanted to ask something but was reluctant for some reason.

"What is it?" Rolo asked him abruptly after the silence had stretched too long for his liking.

"Well..." Neville replied only looking slightly surprised. "I was just wondering about what you said last night; about your father and Voldemort." Rolo had been expecting it and had his answer ready.

"I'll tell you how it started." Rolo began before describing in detail about his fathers late night escapades and then continuing with telling him about what had happened after Rolo decided to enter his study.

"I thought you had some Gryffindor in you." Neville said, Rolo thought he was referring to when he had entered his fathers study.

"Gryffindor?" Rolo enquired.

"Oh, I forgot. Gryffindor is one of the houses in Hogwarts, I was in that one." He explained before turning the conversation back to his father's plans. "If what you say is true..." And he stopped suddenly, realization dawning on his face.

"What is it?" Rolo demanded immediately, knowing it was something important by the way the mans aura let off feelings of fear, seriousness and anger.

"The Dark Wizard that has been spotted around Hogwarts." And when Rolo looked confused. "_Accio Prophet_" He chanted and a large newspaper flew into his hand. "Look." He said, showing him the front page. Rolo examined the main headline which sported the title; '_DARK WIZARD SIGHTED NEAR HOGWARTS!' _He swiftly read through it and understanding came to him.

"So that's where he's been going." Rolo muttered and looked to Neville who was looking at Rolo expectantly. "I remember seeing a book about Hogwarts on my father's desk, I can't properly remember the title, but it must be him." He continued, wondering what his father wanted with Hogwarts. "Wait." Rolo said as another memory came to mind:

_'Is is necessary to get it? I cannot see why I need it; I am strong enough to do it with my own powers.' His father said._

_'It is not necessary, but if you wish to rule unopposed it will be essential to our plans.' He had heard another voice say, the voice had sent tingles down his spine but he had kept on listening regardless._

_'Then I will see to it.' _His father had said.

"What is it?" Neville asked, curiosity pulsing from his aura.

"When I heard my father talking to Voldemort in his study, I heard him talking about 'getting something'." And he went on to recount the conversation to Neville in more detail than he had previously. Rolo's heart was beating furiously with these new revelations.

"It must be something to strengthen him." Neville mused once he had heard the conversation. "Probably magically, and it's in Hogwarts. Blimey! I feel like Harry Potter!" Rolo tilted his head at the unfamiliar name.

"Harry Potter?" He asked.

"He was the one who finished off Voldemort in the end, one of my friends. Actually, he might want to know about this; He's the head of Auror office after Kingsley took up the post of Defense Against the Dark Arts Teacher." Neville explained, Rolo guessed that Defense Against the Dark Arts was a subject at Hogwarts, and obviously this Kingsley person was the Teacher. "I think I will go and tell him later, after I tell Luna. He'll want to know about another Dark Wizard. What is your father's name?" Neville asked him in an afterthought.

"Vollo Wolderven." Rolo stated, knowing that he was giving his father away to some sort of Dark Wizard catchers, his father had told him about Aurors. Although he didn't know how powerful this Harry Potter person was he somehow doubted that he would be able to capture his father, for he was both powerful and cunning.

"OK, I'll fill Harry in later." Neville muttered. They were interrupted from their dark conversation as Neville's, wife or partner, came downstairs, the bottom step to the left of the table.

"Good morning." She said dreamily as she floated into the Kitchen area and plopped down on a seat beside Neville, to Rolo's left. "How are you today Rolo?"

"I'm good, how are you Miss..." He didn't know her second name and paused thoughtfully.

"Longbottom, just call me Luna." She finished for him. "And I'm feeling great."

"Well I've got some news." Neville said before he went on to explain all that he and Rolo had figured out about his father and what he had to do with Hogwarts.

"Well that is definitely some interesting news." Luna said once he had finished. "But what is Rolo going to do in the meantime; do you have any other family Rolo?" She asked turning to him but before he could reply Neville said:

"I was wondering if he could stay here for a while if that's alright. He wants to go to Hogwarts but he has no where else to stay until the start of term." Neville asked Luna, Rolo tensed physically as she thought for no more than a second.

"That's alright, I'll be happy to have a guest in the house." Luna responded and turned to smile at Rolo how had let his body relax as soon as she had said; 'That's alright'. "But the Hogwarts letters were sent a while ago, and the return date passed more than two weeks ago, how will he get in?" Luna asked Neville.

"I'll speak to the Headmaster about it, I'm sure he'll let him in." Was Neville's answer.

"So, what are we going to do about Rolo's father?" Luna asked Neville.

"I'm going to tell Harry, he _is _the Head of Auror Office after all, I'm sure he'll know what to do." Neville responded instantly having already spoken about it to Rolo. "I'll apparate to his house in a minute then I'll go to the Headmaster with Rolo's request." Rolo couldn't hide his smile, for some reason going to Hogwarts seemed like a good idea. And he was most surprised that these strangers were willing to help him, willing to let him stay at their house! Neville left like he said he would, heading out the house and walking just beyond the front gate before twisting sharply and disappearing with a loud _crack. _Luna disappeared into the kitchen where she re-entered a couple of minutes later with a small breakfast which she eat will Rolo read the newspaper entitled 'The Daily Prophet'. He tried to get an idea of the topics of debate in Britain as he would surely need to know some things if he was accepted into Hogwarts.

"We have a spare room you can sleep in until you leave for Hogwarts." Luna said once she had finished with her breakfast, she obviously thought that he would get in.

"Thanks, Erm... what is Hogwarts like? I mean; Neville said something about Gryffindor and things." Rolo asked her.

"Well there are four Houses; Gryffindor, that house values courage, nerve and chivalry above all else. Then there's Ravenclaw, the one I was in, it values intelligence, creativity, wit and wisdom. Hufflepuff values hard work, loyalty, fair play and tolerance. Slytherin, the house of the serpent, values ambition, cunning, resourcefulness and pure-blood heritage." Rolo flinched mentally when he heard that, his father would have fit well in Slytherin. "The houses are named after the four founders; Godric Gryffindor, Rowena Ravenclaw, Helga Hufflepuff and Salazar Slytherin. They..." She went on to explain about the four founders and their ideals and traits before moving on to more of Hogwarts long history. She told him of the schools curriculum, famous witches and wizards that had attended it, Quidditch, Legends and old Headmasters. She covered everything she knew including some stories about the Harry Potter person he had heard about and some of the adventures he had had in Hogwarts.

He sat enthralled as she described the layout of the castle and how the stairs moved in the Grand Staircase; he only opened his mouth to ask a question about something or someone, the rest of the time he listened with his mouth hanging open slightly. Hogwarts sounded like a great place of magic and fun, he couldn't wait to go. He couldn't wait to meet Harry Potter who sounded like a hero; Brave, wise and powerful. He had learned that he was in Gryffindor, which did not surprise him, and immediately Rolo wanted to be placed in that house as well. Luna eventually began to tell him about the Battle of Hogwarts that had happened a mere nineteen years ago, when Harry Potter had eventually killed Lord Voldemort. She told him the part she played in its defense, as well as the other students and teachers. Along with an organization she called the 'Order of the Phoenix'. It all sounded like one great, big adventure waiting to happen for Rolo and he just couldn't wait to go and explore the whole place. _If _he got in. When she finished her speech all Rolo could say was; 'Wow...'

"It's great there; I'm going back as a teacher this year so maybe I'll see you there. I'll be teaching Charms, Neville teaches Herbology as well." She said smiling at his excited expression, she emitted and aura of intelligence, warmth and positive ness. Rolo was quickly growing to like her, and Neville who Luna said was almost as brave as Harry Potter himself when she recounted the remarkable things he had done at the battle of Hogwarts; including killing Voldemort's own snake.

"Who is the Headmaster now?" Rolo asked her as he wondered who Neville was going to ask.

"Massi Leadbetter, he's and American Wizard. He used to teach at the Salem's Witches Institute and eventually became Headmaster there but when he realized that Hogwarts position was open when Minerva McGonagall retired he applied instantly. Hogwarts is one of the most known magical schools in the world, I don't think he'll object to letting you in; he's a nice guy." She replied and Rolo's hopes were heightened further. Rolo was interrupted from his thoughts when there was a burst of flame from in front of him; the Phoenix was back! The magnificent bird was standing on the table, a small envelope clutched between its golden beak, it was watching him intently.

"Is this for me?" Rolo asked warily, shaking off his initial shock at seeing the bird. The bird inclined it's head slightly and Rolo was again impressed by it's apparent intelligence, he just wanted to know why it kept helping him... He lightly took the letter from it and it made to teleport again but Rolo stopped it:

"Wait!" He half-shouted as it brought up it's wings as if to teleport again, it stopped at his voice. "Who are you? And why do you keep helping me?" He asked it, thinking that he wasn't going to get an answer.

_'I have found my new master' _He heard a small voice say in his head which he realized must be coming from the bird in front of him. It brought it's wings up again to teleport.

"Wait a sec." He said again and it stopped once more, it seemed that it was talking about him being it's new master. "Next time you come, don't do the flashy fire thing, please." He said, he almost expected it to smile but it simply inclined it's head again before bringing up it's wings and disappearing, this time, without a flicker of flame.

"_I have found my new master_?" Luna repeated, she had obviously heard it too. "Well you're a very lucky person Rolo! It's not everyday a Phoenix swears allegiance to you!" She exclaimed. She was right, why did it choose him? He pushed it from his mind for the moment as he looked at the seal on the back of the letter, it was the crest of Hogwarts which Luna had described to him. Could it be? He turned it over and read the green-inked writing on the front. 'Mr. Rolo Wolderven, Kitchen in the Longbottom household.' The rest was names of places in which the Neville house was situated but he did not recognize them.

"It's from me from Hogwarts!" Rolo exclaimed excitedly, Luna was smiling at his excitement.

"Open it up and see what it says." She told him. So he did. There was a small bit of parchment written in the same green ink.

_HOGWARTS_ _SCHOOL__ OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY_

_Head Master: Massi Leadbetter _

_Dear Mr. Wolderven,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at _ _Hogwarts_ _School__ of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find the enclosed list of all necessary books and equipment. Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than August 20. _

_Yours sincerely,_

_Minerva McGonagall_

He read it over quickly, and then again. He recognized Minerva McGonagall as being the Depute Headmistress, well that was what Luna had said. She used to be Headmistress but retired to Depute Head as she was getting to old for the leading job, but she still wanted to stay at the school. He looked up at Luna, his eyes positively shining in glee.

"I've been accepted!" He burst out in joy. Luna congratulated him heartily

"Great! I guess Neville worked his non-existent charm." She joked, Rolo laughed at the small joke. There was an audible _crack _from outside which signaled Neville's return.

"Did you get the letter?" Neville asked coming in the front door. "The Phoenix came and took it before teleporting away again, did you get it?" He repeated again, Rolo held up the letter to show him.

"Great! Massi was more than happy to let you in, I'll get the owl so you can send back a reply." He said, making his way up the stairs to their left. Rolo read over the letter again before realizing there was another letter in the envelope, he read it with renewed excitement:

_HOGWARTS_ _SCHOOL__ OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY UNIFORM_

_First Year students will require:_

_Three sets of plain work robes (black)._ _One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear._ _One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)._ _One winter cloak (black, sliver fastenings). _

_Please note that all pupil's clothes should carry name tags._

_COURSE BOOKS_

_All students should have a copy of each of the following:_

_The Standard book of Spells (Grade 1) by Miranda Goshawk_

_A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot_

_Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling_

_A Beginners Guide to Transfiguration by Emetic Switch_

_One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi by Phyllida Spore _

_Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger_

_Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them by Newt Scamander_

_The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection by Quentin Trimble_

_OTHER EQUIPMENT_

_Wand, cauldron (pewter, standard size 2) set, glass or crystal phials, telescope set, brass scales._

_Students may also bring an Owl OR a cat OR a toad._

_PARTENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS _

_Finally I can get a wand, _Rolo thought to himself as he read over the letter one more time. He sensed Luna leave him to enter the kitchen. When he had re-read the letter Neville bundled down the stairs, a large brown owl standing on his outstretched arm. A quill, and ink bottle and a small piece of parchment in the other.

"Here." He said sitting the owl on the table and handing him the other three writing items. "Just write 'Yes' on the letter and give it to Augusta who'll take back your reply." He instructed him. Rolo hastened to obey and dipped the tip of the quill in the ink bottle and scribbled a small 'Yes' at the top of him, and then wrote 'From Rolo Wolderven' just underneath it as an afterthought. He gave the letter to Neville who studied it before nodding curtly and rolling it up before giving it to the Owl he had called ' Augusta' which Rolo thought was a weird name for an owl but did not comment on it. Once the letter was safely in place Neville told it where to go.

"Take this to Massi Leadbetter who is in the Headmaster's Office at Hogwarts." Neville instructed, the owl let out a small 'hoot' and pecked Neville's outstretched hand sharply. "I'll give you a treat when you get back." Neville said a bit sternly, Rolo held back a grin at the owl's actions. Hooting again the owl took flight and swept out of the window and into the sunny sky, Rolo watched it until it became a speck and disappeared into nothingness, making it's way to Hogwarts.

"So, I guess you're going to Hogwarts then." Neville commented, making his way over to one of the couches and placing himself on it. Rolo hastened to follow and sat on the couch which he had slept on.

"Yeah." Rolo replied, still clutching the letters in his hand. "Where will I get all this stuff?" He asked Neville while waving the piece of parchment at Neville.

"Diagon Alley, you'll be able to get everything there. We'll go tomorrow if you like." He responded.

"Yeah, OK." Rolo said. Then he remembered something else. "I have some money, and a key for a place called Gringotts. My father used to live in Britain and he said that there was some gold in it, I could use it to but stuff if you know where Gringotts is." Rolo expected it to be some sort of chest or something which Neville did not know of and he felt his hopes fade for Hogwarts. Would he even be able to buy all the stuff he needed?

"Gringotts is a bank in Diagon Alley, we'll take a small stop in there first, to collect your gold." Neville said and Rolo was filled with happiness again. Everything was just slotting into place. "I talked to Harry about your father." Neville started and Rolo's interest was instantly peaked, after hearing so much about the man Rolo was interested in anything to do with him. "He relaying orders to his Aurors as we speak, I think they're planning to capture him on one of his night vigils." Neville continued and Rolo instantly froze.

"They- They're going to c-capture him?" He stuttered out quietly. He knew his father was a Dark Wizard intent on doing some bad things but he was still his father, what would they do to him once he was captured? Kill him? Rolo could hardly bare the thought of it.

"Is there something wrong?" Neville asked him curiously, not understanding his internal dilemma.

"Y- No, nothings wrong." Rolo covered up for himself, there was no point in trying to explain how he felt about the whole thing, and it was just too confusing for an eleven year old to put into words. Neville looked at him knowingly for a couple of seconds but then it went from his face and he changed the subject which Rolo was happy for.

"Do you know anything about Hogwarts?" Neville asked casually, which Rolo was thankful of.

"Yeah, Luna filled me in on it. I hope I get put in Gryffindor." He replied.

"I was in Gryffindor," Neville said. "In the most un-biased way possible I would say that it is the best house infact, I'm the Head of Gryffindor now so if you do get in it I'll be your Head of House." Neville revealed which Rolo was happy to hear, that would mean at least one friendly face. Neville pulled a small watch out of his robe pocket and looked at it for a few seconds. "I think it's lunchtime." He announced, Rolo had no idea that so much time had passed already.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed the second installment of this story. REMEMBER! Don't forget to review if you've read it! Every review helps, even if it's just to say 'Good' or 'Bad'. You could even suggest how I could improve or even just tell me that you are reading the story. Reviews inspire me to write faster and update quicker. Thanks for reading.


	3. Diagonelly

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, JK Rowling does. I do, however, own certain characters that I made myself, for example: Rolo Neco Wolderven.

'Blah Blah Blah' common speech.

_Blah Blah Blah _characters personal thoughts.

Authors Note: I'd like to thank Alexzander Frost for giving me my first review. Also, I don't know if you got my reply but I would like to hear your idea's on some OC's you have stocked and to ask you to review again and tell me what you think of this chapter.

* * *

_"What has happened Vollo? Tell me!" The snake-like man in the portrait ordered. Rolo would have flinched in shock, had he had a body of his own to flinch with; he didn't know how but he seemed to be in his fathers body, looking at the scene in front of him from his point of view. He was back in his fathers study, looking at the portrait which had been re-hung on the wall in front of him._

_"It is the boy," He felt the words slip out from his mouth with no effort from his self. He tried to move but found that he couldn't feel his -or his fathers- limbs, weird. "He has fled; he was in the study, he must have seen some of our plans." His father replied, even as he spoke Rolo felt his eyes burn with anger and was sure that his father's eyes had flashed red like they had when he spotted Rolo with the __Phoenix_

_"I thought I heard someone in the room." The portrait he now knew was Voldemort spoke with a hiss. "He saw the plans you say, and fled? It is obvious now that he is not on our side, you must eliminate him before he speaks of our plans. How did he get away?"_

_"I believe it was a __Phoenix__, my Lord." His father's voice said, sounding like he did not believe it himself. Voldemort face only showed slight shock at these words._

_"A __Phoenix__ you say... I think Dumbledore may have had a hand in this." Voldemort replied, his slit-like eyes flashing dangerously at the mention of the name._

_"Is Dumbledore not dead?" His father asked._

_"He has a portrait in the Headmasters office; he had a __Phoenix__ called Fawkes. That was obviously the __Phoenix__ that took your son, he is in __Britain__." Voldemort mused. "You must go to __Britain__ and kill him, quickly. Otherwise he may tell others of your plans." Rolo started to feel nervous and began to try and wake up; if his father was coming to kill him then he had to get up quickly and warn Neville._

_"I have a better idea..." His father responded with a slight smirk and Voldemort raised a surprised eyebrow. "I can use him at Hogwarts, at the seed. He has the qualities needed to draw its powers." His father suggested to Voldemort who thought over it quickly before nodding._

_"Very well, when do you plan to leave for __Britain__?" Voldemort asked him. Rolo stopped trying to wake up and listened intently._

_"Tomorrow, my lord. I'll leave you here for the time being; I will be back when I have finished at Hogwarts." Rolo froze mentally; that meant that his father was already here. He felt himself get pulled from his sleep by large, strong hands. Was it his father?_

"No..." He moaned as he felt himself get shook awake. He instantly remembered his dream and that his father was now in Britain. "Get off father!" He shouted trying to knock away the hands that were holding him down.

"Rolo relax; it's Neville, it's me!" He heard Neville's worried voice try to calm him. He stopped struggling and opened a wet eye; he'd obviously been crying in his sleep due to his weird dream. He wasn't sure if he'd imagined it or if what had been said between his father and Voldemort was real but he would bet his future wand on the latter being true, but he wasn't sure why.

"Ok, I'm up." Rolo moaned and he saw Neville slowly release him but stayed close as though he thought he might try and break away again.

"What happened?" Neville asked and Rolo noticed Luna standing on the other side of his bed, watching him with a curious expression. He turned to Neville who looked slightly relieved but still a bit worried. "We heard you moaning and shouting in your sleep, were you having a nightmare?" Neville asked him.

"I- well I think so..." Rolo responded in a stutter. He wasn't sure to reveal what he had seen as they might think he was mad. Then again, if he didn't tell them that his father was now in Britain near Hogwarts then they might pay for it later. "I-I saw my father in his study. He was er... talking to Voldemort's portrait, about how I'd escaped. They talked about the Phoenix; they said it might be Dumbledore's. Also, my fathers in Britain, he said he was coming." Rolo explained, he left out the part about 'the seed' and how his father was going to use him to draw its powers.

"You... _dreamt _this?" Neville asked him uncertainly, Rolo could see doubt in his aura.

"I don't know if it was a dream or not, but I was in my fathers body. It felt..._ real._" Rolo tried to explain, he turned to Luna who was nodding at him.

"I think he's telling the truth Neville. Remember you said that Harry used to have dreams about being in Voldemort's body." Luna defended him. Neville looked thoughtful.

"I suppose. I guess I'll have to go over to Harry's later and tell him about your father coming to Britain, he'll want to know." Neville conceded. "Well, we'll leave you to it Rolo." Neville said ushering Luna out of the room and closing the door behind him. Rolo lay back and his head sank into his pillows, he was in Neville and Luna's spare bedroom which he had been shown to last night. It was a pretty bare room with little to no furniture apart from a bed, a seat and desk at the window and a small wardrobe in the corner. His sheets felt wet and he knew he had obviously been sweating a lot during his dream, or vision. He put a hand to his forehead and felt it dripping with cold sweat, he ripped the covers off that were sticking to his skin and sat up at the side of the bed.

Things were getting to mysterious and abnormal for his liking; magic was a strange thing and he knew that many magical mysteries were still to be unlocked even after all it's years of existence. He got up from the bed wearing nothing but a pair of shorts, he reached down to the side of the bed and grabbed his satchel, and he placed it on the bed and began raking through its contents. He pulled out clean underwear and a pair of thick socks which he changed into, he then pulled out a large black robe that had been stuffed into his bag when he had decided to leave his fathers house and placed it on his bed. He also took out the small box that held the key to Gringotts bank and the few sickles, galleons and Knuts that he had. He laid it at the other side of his bag. He went on to empty the rest of his bag; his world map and his compass which he also placed onto the bed.

He put his dirty underwear into the bag and the proceeded over to the wardrobe which held a thin t-shirt and trousers with a pair of shoes sitting at the bottom, all in his customary black colour that his father liked him to wear. He put on the light-weighted clothing and slipped on the shoes before heading back over to his bed and slipping the large robe over his head, he tied the white cord tightly around his waist that kept it secure. He then went back to the wardrobe and took his cloak from one of the coat-hangers which he untied and then tied the fastener which let the cloak hang from his neck; he sorted the hood as it was tucked awkwardly. He then went back over his bed where he slipped the compass in one of his pockets in his robe and put the box containing his money in another, he then left the room, leaving his bag behind and his world map on the desk at the window.

He was going to Diagon Alley today and simply couldn't wait until he got there; Luna had described the purely wizard shopping area excellently with amazing detail about its many shops and what were in them. He passed the toilet door on the right and then Neville's and Luna's which was on the left before reaching the stairs, he walked down them and into the Living Area/Dining Room. Neville and Luna were already having breakfast, toast and marmalade, when he entered the room.

"Ah, Rolo, you're awake! Feeling better?" Neville greeted him when he noticed him enter. Rolo made his way over to them saying:

"Yeah, I'm fine." He responded. Then asked politely: "How are you?"

"Good, good. You ready for your trip into Diagon Alley?" Neville asked him getting up from his seat as he had finished his breakfast. When he got up Rolo noticed that he was wearing a set of magnificent, fancy looking red robes embroiled with golden patterns. Rolo recognized them to be Gryffindor colours.

"Yeah, I've got my Gringotts key and stuff." Rolo replied stopping beside the table.

"I'm taking some extra galleons just incase your fathers vault doesn't hold enough for your Hogwarts equipment." Neville said, drawing his wand from a pocket inside his robes. With a swish and a flick a small plain white bowl came from the kitchen and landed on the table, along with a jug of milk and a box of 'Waving Wands' which was a cereal with small, edible wands that began to duel each other when mixed with milk. Rolo thanked Neville before taking the seat beside Luna; he poured himself some breakfast and went to eat it when he realized he didn't have a spoon.

"Um... Mr. Longbottom." Rolo said, he had been told their surnames last night and insisted on calling them by them now that they were going to be his teachers. Neville realized what was wrong and with another swish of his wand a spoon came from the kitchen and into Rolo's breakfast. "Thanks." Rolo muttered looking at his breakfast. In the time needed to get a spoon some of the wands had dueled and actually destroyed nearly half of his food. Within a split-second Rolo had his spoon in hand and was quickly eating what remained of his cereal. While he gulped down his food Neville and Luna began talking to each other about Hogwarts which Rolo knew was going to be Luna's first year as a teacher.

"The kids are nice, even the Slytherins! You'll be great, don't worry. I must sa-" He was cut off when a large bird suddenly appeared directly in front of Rolo; The Phoenix! Even without the fiery burst Rolo was still shocked and jumped back on his chair which toppled over with him, he spilled the remainder of his cereal on his robes.

"Great!" Rolo muttered as he prodded the wet mass on his chest and face. Luna who was beside him took her wand from one of her pockets and flicked it and all the milk and wands returned to the bowl with none left on Rolo. Rolo picked himself back up cursing softly, using some of his fathers angry swear words which Rolo had heard him say, and was happy that Neville and Luna did not hear him over their surprise. Rolo sat back on his chair, no longer eating the soggy cereal in front of him. He noticed the Phoenix had a large newspaper in its beak. Rolo took the paper gently at the birds prompting and gasped in shock when he looked at the front page.

_DARK WIZARD PLOTTING FOR __BRITAIN_

_A leak at the Ministry of Magic last night confirmed the suspicions about the Dark Wizard which had been sighted at Hogwarts. The Dark Wizard in question is believed to be Vollo Wolderven of __Germany__, although he once resided in __Britain__. This news come from a Ministry official who last night did not want to be identified, his words were:_

_"Apparently this 'Vollo Wolderven' was out on one of his watches on Hogwarts when his son, Rolo Wolderven, broke into his study and found the plans on his father's desk and decided to flee. He was found by Mr. and Mrs. Longbottom who have yet to be questioned about the boy who is staying with them in their small cottage. Apparently Mr. Neville Longbottom reported the boys findings to Head of Auror Office Harry Potter whom he has known since his childhood." The Ministry insider told us last night. He was found by the Ministry and is now being questioned about the leak of information. We tracked down Harry Potter but he refused to talk to our reporters and has forbidden any reporters to go near the Longbottom household._

_The Wolderven family is known for dabbling in dark Magic and producing many Dark Wizards, and also for their hatred for those of impure blood. No doubt that Rolo Wolderven will have been twisted by his fathers lies and is on his way to Darkness. Some people have gone as far to say that he might even be a spy for his father, after all; who would think an innocent child had a part in trying to overthrow The Ministry of Magic. The German Ministry tells us that they have nothing to do with the Woldervens who have been whittled down so much that only Vollo and Rolo are the only living Woldervens._

_For more information turn to pages 4, 5 and 6 and find out why Harry Potter is known to-_

Rolo dropped the paper, now positively shaking with outrage. How did they have the right to assume that he was a Dark Wizard, he didn't want to takeover Britain! Why should he? Neville snatched the paper and began reading furiously after seeing Rolo's expression. Rolo watched as Neville's aura also began to pulse with anger at what he was reading, he noticed that Luna was watching him curiously and calmed down at her comforting smile. He turned back to the Phoenix who was watching him closely.

"Thanks... Fawkes." Rolo added on a hunch. The Phoenix let out a small cooing sound at the name. "Is that your name? Were you Albus Dumbledore's Phoenix?" He asked quickly. The Phoenix inclined its head and Rolo understood that for a 'yes'.

"Such an amazing creature..." He heard Luna murmur from his right.

"Why is it you keep helping me?" Rolo asked the leak at the Ministry forgotten. The Phoenix cocked its head slightly and Rolo heard a voice in his head say;_ 'You are my new master now, I will stay with you until you stop living or decide that I am not needed. Then I will find a new master' _He heard the voice say. He thought over it for a moment.

"So... you're like my pet now?" Rolo asked it as he could think of no other way put it. The Phoenix nodded. "Cool! You're much better than an owl!" Rolo exclaimed, he thought he was going to have to get an owl to communicate with people but with the Phoenix's teleporting skill it would be much quicker. And he knew that the Phoenix could teleport him as well from past experience, he made a mental note to pick up a book about Phoenix's at Diagon Alley. The Phoenix let out a sort of low, musical not at Rolo's praise. "Would you want to come to Hogwarts with me?" Rolo asked it excitedly, the Phoenix nodded slightly. "Great! I'll get you something to sleep on in Diagon Alley." Rolo exclaimed.

"I cannot believe they would do this!" Rolo heard Neville exclaim loudly and he was brought back to recent events. "I'm going to see Harry; we can't have them dirty your name with Dark Magic! Bloody reporters; they don't think twice about who they're hurting!" Neville stormed, he got up and looked as thought he was about to storm out before he heard a loud _crack _come from outside. Rolo and Luna turned in their seats awaiting the visitor, Rolo suspected reporters, and Neville stood waiting expectantly. About two seconds later the door opened quickly and a man with messy dark hair, glasses and bright green eyes strode in.

"Neville!" The man said spotting Neville. "Here! Look at this! The News!" He exclaimed, a large newspaper clenched in his fist but Neville waved it away as the man tried to give him it.

"I've already seen it, Harry." Neville said and Rolo instantly realized who the man was before him; Harry Potter! Rolo's eyes rolled over his forehead until he found the lightning shaped scar there; he looked away from it quickly thought after remembering Luna told him that he did not like people looking at it. "Do you know who it was?" Neville asked him.

"No, but the Ministry is conducting an investigation. Don't worry, we'll find him soon enough." Harry replied quickly and then noticed Luna and Rolo. "Ah, hello Luna. And you must be Rolo?" He asked him knowingly.

"Yes, Mr. Potter." Rolo replied nodding, trying to stop himself from taking a quick glance at his scar. Funnily enough Harry didn't look surprised that he knew his name.

"Well don't worry Rolo; we'll clear your name. I'm really sorry guys but I've got to go back to work, and I'm going to try and get this sorted out as well. I'll see you later." We all waved farewell as he about-faced and headed out of the house without another word. Somehow, Rolo did not think that his name would be cleared so easily. It was the same with him; after reading about his fathers plans he could not think of his father in the same way again and he was sure the people of Britain was the same, even if his name was cleared.

"Well..." Neville said pulling himself back together. "We best be off to Diagon Alley now." He said and Rolo nodded in reply. "Are you coming, honey?" He asked Luna but she shook her head in reply.

"I can't, I haven't finished writing my article for daddy." She replied and Rolo briefly could imagine Luna as a girl when she said it but pushed the thought away. He got up and Neville lead him out of the house after Rolo said a quick goodbye to Fawkes who squawked in return and then disappeared with a flash.

"How are we getting there?" Rolo asked him curiously, expecting some sort of Magical transport that wasn't in Germany.

"We're going to apparate, of course. You can apparate can't you?" Neville asked him as they walked down the path to the gate. Rolo said 'yes'. "But you don't know where Diagon Alley is so I think Side-Along-Apparation is what we'll be doing." Neville said and once they passed the gate Neville told him to grip his arm tightly. He did and he soon found himself being pulled off his feet and then being pushed in from all sides, it definitely felt worse that when you apparated alone. Just when he thought he couldn't take it any longer he appeared in the middle of a cobbled road, surrounded by lots of other people who took no notice of their arrival.

"Are they all witches and wizards?" Rolo asked Neville having never seen such a concentration of his race in a single place.

"Yep, this is where everyone goes for Hogwarts supplies. It also has shops for everyday life for when you leave school, brilliant place." Neville replied before turning round, Rolo mimicked him and soon found himself in front of a large, white building. The entrance which was supported by pillars looked magnificent in the sun. "Gringotts." Neville grunted before leading Rolo through the door and into the building.

When Rolo entered he let out a small gasp; the floor looked like it was made of pure marble and there were high desks on the sides which had what Rolo knew were goblins going about their daily business. They both made their way to the end of the large hall until they came up in front of another large desk with an especially mean looking Goblin behind it.

"Yes?" It asked in a voice that sounded like a continuous snarl. Rolo knew they didn't like wizards much, Rolo thought more like rivals to the wizarding world, but didn't expect this sort of welcome in the heart of Wizarding Britain.

"We'd like to open Rolo here's vault." Neville replied chirpily, haven taken no effect on the Goblins bad welcome.

"And does Mr. Wolderven have a key?" The Goblin asked and Rolo was not surprised that he knew his name; he had obviously read today's paper. Several people and Goblins looked round at the mention of his name but Rolo paid no attention to them.

"Yes, right here." Rolo responded, pulling the box from his pocket and taking the even smaller box out of that which held his Gringotts key. He passed the key up to Neville after putting the two boxes back in his pocket who reached up and gave the key to the Goblin who examined it carefully.

"Very well," It said after a full ten seconds. "Ratch!" He called out and a smaller Goblin came from behind the desk. "Yes, sir?" The younger Goblin asked. "Take Mr. Longbottom and Mr. _Wolderven_ to his vault." The elder Goblin said and Rolo noted the stress on his name, obviously the Goblin was warning the other in a basic way. The younger Goblin looked to Rolo for a second before nodding and taking the small, golden key and saying: 'Follow me' Neville and Rolo hurried after the Goblin who was surprisingly quick-footed for his size.

The followed the tunnel through a set of wooden doors behind the desk and were led through a series of marble-floored corridors which Rolo could see his reflection perfectly in silence until they stopped in front of a small cart like thing. "Get onboard, please." The Goblin said in a lighter tone than the other had, Rolo and Neville both seated themselves on the cart and held on tightly when it began moving at the Goblins leisure. After around five dizzying minutes in which Rolo was determined not to puke in they reached their destination with a resounding 'clang' and the cart stopped dead. Rolo quickly fell out of the side of the cart and wavered dizzily over to a nearby wall on which he leaned against heavily, drawing deep rasping breaths.

"I'm never coming here again!" Rolo exclaimed while Neville snorted in laughter at him. The Goblin however did not look so happy when he said it and spoke sharply when he said. 'Vault 147' It was then that Rolo noticed the large door in front of them and stood beside the Goblin as he inserted the key into a small lock, he turned the key and there was an affirmative 'click' and the door swung open. Rolo gasped when he looked inside for the first time as their was two large mounds of gold sitting beside each other, one mound reasonably higher than the other.

"Blimey, you've got more than I've got in the bank. This will last you your seven years and after!" Neville muttered in disbelief and then smiled. "At least that means I won't have to spend any money on your Hogwarts stuff." Neville said and when Rolo frowned he said 'Only joking!' Rolo suddenly wished he had brought his bag but then Neville brought out his wand and with a slight flick and a small bag appeared. When Rolo looked confused Neville said 'Re-appearing charm, you can keep things invisible but they follow you around. They kind of go into nothingness until summoned." He explained. Rolo thanked him before entering the vault and piling in as much galleons as he could into the bag, he briefly wondered how his father had gathered all of this money but didn't think on it.

The bag may have been small but it seemed to have more space on the inside than the out but Rolo could still reach the bottom if he tried. Once the bag was full the larger mound looked a bit smaller. The Goblin closed the vault and then took them back on the cart, Rolo felt it was much better than the first death-ride as it was unexpected but it was still sickening and Rolo had to pull himself back together when he got off. Neville and Rolo quickly left the bank as the Goblins did not look friendlier than before.

"OK, where are we going first?" Neville asked him, Rolo pulled out one of the parchments and read the first set of requirements.

"I need; 'Three sets of plain work robes in black. One plain pointed hat in black for day wear. One pair of protective gloves, Dragon hide or similar. One winter cloak in black with silver fastenings'" Rolo read from the parchment, looking up to Neville for a reply.

"Guess we should go to Madam Malkin's then." Neville said and then lead him through the busy street to a shop entitled 'Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions'. Rolo could not help looking at everyone and everything that he passed; There was young witches and wizards accompanied by adults, obviously looking for their Hogwarts things as well. There were the shops which lit up every corner of the street with their colourful ad's and products up at the windows. Rolo looked in awe as he passed a shop called 'Quality Quidditch Supplies' and saw a large broom on a stand in front of the window.

Rolo and Neville squeezed into the clothing store and made their way through the corridors of clothes on hangers, they eventually found a girl and her mother with someone who looked like they worked in the shop as he was busy fitting on the girls robe. They silently decided to wait until the man was finished but were surprised when a voice said behind them.

"Are you looking for anything?" Rolo heard an elderly woman's voice ask and he turned around quickly.

"Yes," Neville replied for Rolo. "Just some basic first year things."

"Ah, well if you'll just follow me and we can get you fitted." She said and led them away from the girl and mother. In less than twenty minutes Rolo was fitted and had bough three robes, a hat, a cloak and a pair of dragon-hide gloves and they left with two large parcels which Rolo insisted on carrying himself. They then went to 'Flourish and Blotts' which was right next door. Rolo bought all of his required books as well as a book on mythical creatures which he had spotted and had found some things on Phoenix's in it. He also bought a couple of books that simply caught his eye such as a book that was simply entitled 'Guide and Tricks for Quidditch Beginners'. He also got another book called; 'Hogwarts: A History' which he wanted to check out so he would have some more information on Hogwarts before he went. They left the shop carrying another large parcel which Neville had to hold as Rolo simply couldn't lift it with one hand. After that they went to the Cauldron Shop where Rolo bought his cauldron, standard size two pewter, set, a few crystal phials and some brass scales. He also bought a telescope in the shop a few doors down.

"Is there anything in Diagon Alley for animals?" Rolo asked Neville as they bundled out of the Astronomy shop.

"The Magical Menagerie." Neville answered and led him back through the crowds, both of them being careful to not drop the load of parcels they carried. Neville stopped in front of the shop and looked in the window at its enclosed and stuffy interior. "You go in, leave your stuff here with me. I don't we'll fit in there." Neville said after a quick examination.

"OK." Rolo replied and placed his things at Neville's feet, apart from his money bag. He entered the shop to a tinkering of bells; he looked around at the stuffy shop. There was cages _everywhere, _containing all sorts of animals ranging from owls to rats. Rolo quickly made his way through the shop as he didn't like the smell and stopped at the desk and rung the small bell when no one came. A young man came from the door behind the desk and asked politely; 'What is it you need?'

"I'm looking for a bird stand." Rolo replied and the man nodded and led him to the left. Rolo followed, occasionally glancing at the more unusual animals, until he stopped behind the man in front of a large array of stands. He picked out a particularly nice looking one which was a dark brown colour and had golden designs on it and at the edges. Rolo gave the man the correct amount of gold, which was quite a lot but didn't make much of a difference to Rolo's pile, and headed out of the shop with it. He met Neville who was standing parcel-less, Rolo's first thought was that it had been stolen but then he saw Neville's smile.

"Vanished it!" Neville said to his unasked question. "Ah, nice stand, here let me." He said and Rolo handed him the stand. Neville drew his wand and with a flick, it vanished into nothingness. "So, what's next?" Neville asked him. Rolo looked over his list and ran his finger down it and noticed that all he needed now was a-

"Wand, I need a wand and then that's me." Rolo said excitedly; he couldn't wait to get a wand, even thought he knew he wouldn't be able to use it.

"You'll want to go to Ollivanders then, I hear that his nephew's taken over the shop." Neville said but Rolo didn't know, and didn't care, about who's nephew's it was as he was too excited about the wand. Neville led him again through the thinning crowds towards an old looking shop entitled 'Ollivanders' which was fading away. They entered the gloomy shop but it didn't lessen Rolo's excitement in the slightest. Neville took a seat and said no more and Rolo walked up to the desk and rang the bell. A middle-aged man with short brown hair and slightly widened eyes appeared in a matter of seconds.

"Can I help you?" The man asked.

"Yes, I'm looking for a wand." Rolo replied politely.

"Ah, my one-hundredth customer. I take it your a first year?" He asked Rolo how nodded meekly. "I'm Arnold but most people just call me 'Ollivander' since I took over my uncle's shop." The man said before coming back to business and Rolo's apparent bemusement at the lack of wands. "Which is your wand arm?" The man asked him and Rolo raised his right-hand which he used for writing. The man came round the counter with a measuring tape that wasn't there a minute ago; he pulled out a long, hard looking wand that seemed to suit him and tapped the tape which began to measure Rolo's height, arm length and a number of other things by itself. Once it had finished Arnold, or Ollivander, put the tape away and began with the wands.

He went into the shelved corridor behind his desk and after a few seconds of deliberation picked out a long dark box which he placed on the desk after taking the wand. "Mahogany, 13 inches with a Dragon heart-string core." He stated as he handed the wand to Rolo who held it and looked at it blankly. "Give it a flick." Mr. Ollivander said and Rolo swished it in the air; the corner of the desk was blown off.

"Oh, I'm sorry I didn't me-" But he was cut off by Mr. Ollivander who waved his wand and the desk was fixed.

"Obviously you're not meant to have that." He stated and took the wand from Rolo and put it back in its box. He went back to the shelves and came back with another wand. "Holly, 12 and half inches with a single Unicorn hair." Rolo took the wand and waved it but only ended up breaking an hourglass. He hastily put the wand on the desk. Mr. Ollivander sighed and went back to look for another. After several explosions and a few glass breaking Rolo was given a wand that 'chose' him that Mr. Ollivander had talked to him about after Rolo asked why all of the wands kept breaking things. 'The wand chooses the wizard, not the other way about' He had said. Mr. Ollivander came back with another black box and retrieved a white-coloured wand from it.

"Yew, 12 inches and a Phoenix feather." He said and Rolo looked at the wands curious colour, well, curiously. He liked the look of it and longed to try it but Mr. Ollivander seemed intent on one of his stories. "Actually, I only made this wand a couple of days ago. A Phoenix appeared and dropped me a single feather and well, I knew what I had to do with it." He said and handed Rolo the wand. The wand settled nicely into his hands and Rolo felt comfortable with it, before he even had a chance to wave it a warm feeling spread up his right arm as the wand began to let of some purple sparks like a muggle firework would.

"Ah, excellent. It's a wand made for dueling and is also gifted in Transfiguration thanks to the Phoenix feather core." Mr. Ollivander said and for once Rolo listened intently. He gave the wand back to Mr. Ollivander who placed it in its box and gave it back to Rolo who gave him the necessary Galleons, he bid Rolo farewell saying: "Take good care of that wand, it's powerful and not many are lucky enough to have a Phoenix feather core." Rolo took this advice seriously and pushed it further down in his pocket.

Getting tired of all the shopping, Rolo and Neville apparated back to Neville's and Luna's house where they were met with a nice lunch and a curious blonde witch. Rolo had never been happier than he had been today.

* * *

Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed the next installment in _Rolo Wolderven and the Seed of Hogwarts_, tell me what you think with a review! 


	4. The Lone Wolf

Disclaimer - I do not own Harry Potter, JK Rowling does. I do, however, own certain characters that I made myself, for example: Rolo Neco Wolderven.

'Blah blah blah' regular communication.

_Blah blah blah _personal thoughts.

Authors Note: I'd like to thank Alexzander Frost again for the review and that I will be considering your OC. I can't fit him into my story at the moment but rest assured he will be making and appearance very later on, and will be quite a prominent character. But it will be much later on. Read and Enjoy!

* * *

"Um... what about... Pyrobird?" Rolo asked his large red Phoenix which currently sat on top of his legs on Rolo's bed, which he was lying down on. The Phoenix shook its head hastily.

"Err... Circe?" Rolo asked but the Phoenix again shook its head. Rolo and the Phoenix had decided to rename him as they thought having the same name to a different master wasn't right as then he wasn't officially Rolo's pet. Also, some others might remember Dumbledore's Phoenix being named 'Fawkes' and ask him what he was doing with it. However, he was having trouble trying to decide a name for it and had resorted to using lame names and famous witches and wizard's names which he had read in a book. The Phoenix, yet again, shook its head and spoke to him mentally _'It has to have a meaning' _It said for, around, the fiftieth time.

"OK, some thought." Rolo muttered to himself and began to think hard. He tried to remember what he had read about Phoenix's in the book he had bought and remembered that they resembled light, fire and purity. "Aha!" Rolo exclaimed as a thought struck him, if the Phoenix resembled fire but didn't want to be called just that he could maybe mess around with the word. He thought for no more than a few seconds before he came to a decision.

"What about _Feuer_? It means 'fire' in German, that's where I come from, and you symbolize fire. And you would still have the same first letter in your name. What do you think?" Rolo asked him excitedly, hoping that it was all over now. The Phoenix cocked its head in thought before nodding twice. "OK, Feuer it is then." Rolo settled and the Phoenix again nodded and flew to the perch he had bought for it. He had had to add a small sort of ash tray underneath as he had read in his book that Phoenix's had a burning day and were sort of resurrected. Fawk- _Feuer_, had retrieved one and Rolo had attached it to it with some muggle tools which Neville had under the sink, he was proud of his work. Feuer hadn't yet had a burning day and Rolo was anxiously awaiting the first one. As he got out of bed and began to get dressed he thought over all he had learned about the Phoenix.

It _could_ be over one thousand years old as no one knew how Phoenix's were created or born and they weren't given in to research as they would simply escape. Also, he learned that Phoenix's simply couldn't be killed as many over the years had been hit by killing curses and simply been reborn the next day. They could also sense when there master was in danger, something Rolo was thankful for, and could easily rescue them or even save their lives. Nobody knew how Phoenix's chose their masters, they just seemed to appear and start helping them for a few days before eventually staying with them. They could mentally communicate but not a lot, simple sentences and words were OK but you couldn't have long conversations with them, Rolo had asked him how he was born but he had simply ignored the question and waited until he asked another one.

Rolo was pleased at having such an amazing creature as a pet and had told the Phoenix just that, he had let out a sort of musical note that Rolo realized was some sort of thank you. Phoenix also had very powerful healing powers and could even save someone who had been infected with Basilisk Venom! They were also physically strong and could carry up to three adult males, something Rolo was really impressed by.

Today was the day he was going to Hogwarts and Rolo simply couldn't wait, after a lengthy discussion with Neville and Luna it was decided that Rolo could take Feuer with him and Rolo was extremely pleased. Over the last thirteen days Rolo had read nearly all of his school books, including the Quidditch one and Hogwarts: A History which he found really interesting. He had just finished of all the books when he finished 'Magical Theory' last night. He'd been having a great time staying with the Longbottoms as they were pleasant people, occasionally a few of their friends came over whom Rolo didn't know but greeted politely. Rolo wished he could use his wand as he was sure he could easily perform most of the spells in his books, Neville had been surprised when after a week of having the books Rolo had already read more than half of them. He knew both Neville and Luna were going to be his teachers and was determined to impress and had already began calling them both 'Professor Longbottom'.

He had packed all of his things into his suitcase which he had borrowed from Neville who had given it to him from when he had had it during his school days; it was a plain black suitcase with sufficient space. He had put everything in it apart from his wand and one set of his school robes which he would be wearing to the train station, he would receive his tie and other house colours at the school Neville had told him. Thinking about the houses made him nervous; he wanted to be in Gryffindor like Neville and Harry but wasn't sure he would get in because of his heritage. Luna said Ravenclaw was a good house to be in too and Rolo half-heartedly agreed as he really wanted to be in Gryffindor. He definitely didn't want to be in Slytherin as it would only further his dark reputation as the son of a Dark Wizard. He slipped on his school robes, shoes and slipped his wand in the easiest to reach pocket. He grabbed his trunk and Feuer's perch which the Phoenix vacated and then clambered downstairs with them where he was greeted by Neville and Luna who, as usual, were already having breakfast.

"Good morning, young Hogwartian." Neville greeted him loudly from the table. Rolo noticed he was wearing his familiar red, fancy robes. Luna was wearing blue robes and Rolo thought she was trying to signify her Ravenclaw heritage.

"Good morning, Professor." Rolo greeted him as usual, he felt Feuer land on his shoulder as he reached the bottom of the stairs.

"Have you got everything?" Luna asked him from the table.

"Yeah, can you shrink this Professor so I can fit it in the trunk?" Rolo asked either one of them. Luna obliged and she took out her wand and with a flick Rolo felt the perch begin to shrink and placed it in his trunk when it was as long as a candle sticks. "Thanks." He said. He then had his favourite Waving Wands for breakfast and told them about how he had renamed Feuer for extra protection.

"Good idea." Neville mumbled through his toast. After ten minutes of small talk about Hogwarts they were ready to leave and, with on last sweep of the house and to make sure they had all of their needed belongings, they left. When they reached the gate Rolo told Feuer to meet him on the train as he couldn't walk through a Muggle trains station with him on his shoulder, the Phoenix nodded, nipped his ear playfully, before departing without a flash. They were apparating again and Rolo was going side-along with Neville, in a matter of seconds they were in the middle of a bustling train station. "Follow me." Neville muttered to Rolo before setting off.

Rolo followed him with his stomach bubbling in excitement. "This is the day, this is the day." He kept muttering after having to wait for so long. He felt sorry for the Hogwarts children who had received their letters a whole fifteen days earlier than himself but knew their dreams were being realized today. Eventually they reached platform nine and ten, Rolo knew what he had to do but he still flinched when he walked through the magical barrier; a brick wall. They must have arrived early as there were only a few people there with their families. Rolo looked in awe at the large train before him; it was large, red and was already emitting a lot of steam at the fore of the train. It was extremely long too and Rolo looked it at for a few more seconds before coming back to earth.

"Well, I'll guess I'll see you at school then." Rolo said turning to Neville and Luna who had been watching him with a smile. Neville grasped his hand and shook it firmly.

"Come see either of us if you're struggling or if you run into any trouble, doesn't hesitate to ask for help." Neville told him. Rolo was glad about it but knew he wouldn't go to them for help, his father had taught him to be independent over his years with him, something Rolo was thankful for. "Also have fun as well; Hogwarts is as much your home as it is your school. Just don't go breaking any rules... well, not _too _many." He added as an afterthought which Rolo chuckled at while Luna dug him in the ribs.

"Don't listen too him," Luna told him. "You go join Ravenclaw and study hard, have fun as well but I know your already and avid reader." She said looking serious before pulling him into a hug and whispering: "Not _too _many." She said and Rolo smirked. When she stood back Neville was looking from Rolo to Luna in confusion.

"What did you just tell him?" Neville demanded and when Luna didn't answer he asked her again.

"Nothing. C'mon, we need to get to Hogwarts." She said with a smirk, Neville looked like he wanted to ask again but nodded in agreement. With one final goodbye they were going and Rolo was sure Neville had begun pestering Luna about what she had said again. With a fleeting smile he grabbed his trunk and hauled it onto the train, he took a left and made his way through the empty corridor, he went about one hundred meters before getting into an empty compartment from which he could see most of the train station from, where people arrived. He pushed his trunk onto the shelf above his seat after removing _The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection_ as it was his favourite book. He began to read it and settled back and waited.

Around a half an hour later the train station was nearly full and Rolo had felt most people board the train, he looked out the window, his book abandoned on the seat beside him, and watched all the happy families see their children off. He smiled sadly as he thought about his family; his mother dead, his father a dark wizard. He remembered Neville and Luna and felt a bit better but they could really not replace the feeling of having a real family, at least yet. He had only known them for around a fortnight but already Rolo felt like he could tell them anything, he respected Neville greatly after Luna had regaled some of his tales of duels and the battles he had fought. For instance, the battle of Hogwarts against Lord Voldemort who Rolo knew too well for his liking. Luna had fought then too but she didn't really think it something big.

He was currently watching a family of five who were talking to another family with whom they seemed to be friends. He actually recognized the man to be Harry Potter and watched him in interest before he heard the compartment open; he turned to greet the person who was looking at him warily. He seemed to be the same age as him so Rolo knew what he was feeling.

"Can I sit in here?" The boy asked, he had blonde hair and a prominent pink nose. He was also quite small for an eleven year old.

"Sure." Rolo said and the boy came in the compartment dragging his trunk. He took his time putting his trunk on the shelf as he was obviously nervous about meeting new people. He sat down across from Rolo and they both looked at each other before smiling nervously.

"I'm Dexter Whitby." The boy said in introduction.

"I'm Rolo." Rolo replied, hesitant to say his second name as it was now in every front page of every _Daily Prophet._

"Wolderven? You mean, you're Rolo Wolderven. The son of the dark wizard?" The boy asked and he pushed himself into the back of his seat as he tried to distance himself from Rolo in fear.

"Yeah, I am. But I'm no-"

"Actually, I think I was supposed to meet up with my big brother." Dexter said and quickly took his trunk and left without another word. Rolo suddenly didn't feel as excited and happy as he had been that morning. Word must have spread through the train as no one else tried to come in his apartment, although everyone that passed him compartment looked in his window with wide eyes as they passed. He saw the same person pass four or five times within a minute and Rolo was sure he wasn't just looking for a compartment. Rolo just picked up his book and began to read and pretended not to notice the attention but he wasn't really reading, he was just thinking how stupid he had been in thinking he would be welcomed here with open arms.

The train began too move not long later and nobody came into Rolo's compartment's for the whole train ride, Rolo began to wish he was back at the Longbottoms. He read and read until the lunch trolley came, even she seemed a bit nervous around him. He bought a few sweets to keep him full and eat his full before beginning to read again. After another hour Feuer suddenly appeared and Rolo greeted him happily.

"Great your here!" Rolo exclaimed not too loudly as other people might hear him and think he was talking too himself. The Phoenix looked around and seemed to notice the lack of people. He looked back at Rolo who looked back at the Phoenix miserably, Feuer noticed his sad mood and began crooning softly. It was a sad sounding song but it seemed to fill him with warmth and hope, he thanked the Phoenix before going back to his book, occasionally feeding Feuer with special fruit pieces that he liked. It was dark when Rolo finished the seventh chapter in his Dark Forces book and put it in his trunk when the train began to slow.

When the train stopped Rolo left his trunk where it was as an announcement had told him to leave it there five minutes ago, he then told Feuer that he would meet him up at the castle later and the bird vanished, he then made his way out of the compartment and down the corridor with the rest of the students, ignoring their fearful gazes. He descended onto the hard ground and felt the welcome cool air greet his face; the train could get stuffy when everyone was crushed together, although everyone gave Rolo a wide berth.

"Firs' Years, over here. Firs' years!" A voice boomed over the train station, Rolo started heading towards the voice along with a few other students that looked his size, he could see a huge man in the distance who seemed to be calling for the first years. When the reached the man Rolo was surprised at how big he really was, he had a large beard and a great brown coat. 'He must be 'alf-giant!" He heard someone exclaim from behind him. All the first years looked nervous as he again called out but when no one else came he said:

"Righ' is tha' everyone then?" He asked and everyone nodded meekly in answer. "Righ' folo' me then." The great man said and turned and led them down a slippery narrow path, many of the first years slipped and immediately got back up, there face red with embarrassment. "You'll all get yer firs' sight of 'Ogwarts in a sec." The man told them from the front and there were a number of gasps as they turned a corner and came across a large lake. A castle loomed in the distance, perched on a mountain far off, its windows sparkling too the exciting first years as if to say; 'Welcome to Hogwarts'

"No more than four to a boa'" The, maybe, half-giant called to them pointing to a group of boats at the edge of the lake. All of the first years clambered in, Rolo got into a boat quick and sat at the front so the people behind him would not see his face and recognize him as a son of a Dark Wizard, sure enough he felt the boat shake as some people entered his boat. Someone took a seat beside him but Rolo pretended not too notice and made it look like he was fascinated with the Hogwarts castle, which he was partly.

"Looks great from here doesn't it?" The boy asked to no one in particular, Rolo just mumbled an answer in reply. The boat suddenly began moving and Rolo gripped the side tightly before he realized all of the boats were moving steadily, he chuckled at his stupidity; did they expect the first years to row the boat? He heard some mutters come from other boats but his own was silent apart from the occasionally rhetorical question from the boy beside him, Rolo was happy the darkness hid his face as the boy would have probably fell off the side if he realized who he was. Rolo instead contented himself with watching the castle get closer and closer.

"Heads down!" The big man at the front shouted and everyone ducked as they went under a small cliff and Hogwarts was lost from view. The followed through a dark tunnel and Rolo was sure he heard a few scared whispers as Rolo could barely see himself, in little to no time they reach a sort of underground harbor and Rolo thought they must now be underneath Hogwarts. When the boats hit land everyone clambered out gratefully, glad to be back on solid ground. The large man lit a torch and made his way through a tunnel which steadily climbed until they reached damp grass, they then walked up a flight of stairs until the reached large, oak doors. The large man then knocked the door three times with his gigantic fists and it swung open in seconds.

Rolo nearly sighed in relief when he recognized the person who walked out; Neville! He looked more solemn and unknown but Rolo was sure that it was just an act to make the first year's journey seem even more mystical, Neville glanced at him once but didn't exchange any pleasantries but did raise his eyebrows slightly in a hello, and Rolo smirked in understanding.

"Thank you Hagrid." Neville said to the large man, now known as Hagrid. Neville opened the door and Hagrid walked through and Rolo caught a quick glimpse at the hall inside' It was huge, bigger than a house, and had long tables in it and it's walls had large windows with torches lighting the hall, much like Gringotts did. Before he could look further though Neville closed the door behind Hagrid and Rolo heard the drone of conversation that came from within the hall halt instantly. Neville then lead all of the students into a side chamber, when they were all in he began.

"First of all, welcome to Hogwarts." He greeted them solemnly. "The start-of-term feast will begin shortly, but before it begins you must be sorted into your houses. The Sorting is very important as your house determines which sleeping quarters you will have, which classmates you will have and your house is also something like your family, who will hopefully help you in times of need." While Neville spoke he seemed to have a faraway look in his eye, like he was thinking something else. "The four houses are Slytherin, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Gryffindor, which I am head of. Triumphs will earn you house points whereas rulebreaking will lose them, at the end of the year the points will be counted up and the winner will receive the house cup until the next year when they have to earn it again. I hope you'll all be a help to your housemates in the house championship. Your sorting will begin in a few moments and I suggest that you smarten yourselves up if you can as you'll be sorted in front of the whole school." And on that terrifying note Neville left the small chamber to go back into the hall.

A murmur of conversation arose as the first years began talking about which houses they hoped or wished to be in, Rolo was silent as he anxiously awaited Neville and tried to ignore the glances towards him. Thankfully Neville returned in no time at all and all of the conversations were silenced instantly. "We are ready. The Sorting can commence." Neville said mysteriously. Rolo, being at the back, made his way over to Neville and stood close too him for a bit of comfort. Neville spared him a quick smile before putting his stern face back on, Rolo however felt comforted as he no knew it was all a show for certain. Neville opened the large, oak doors and Rolo couldn't help but look around at everything that caught his eyes. From pearly white ghosts, Luna had told Rolo about them, to simply the other students who were watching them all. Rolo remembered how Luna told him always like to see the scared look on the first years faces and tried to make his face look confident and bored, but wasn't sure that he pulled it off as he wasn't feeling either.

Rolo's eyes focused on what they were heading too and Rolo saw a large, black hat sitting on a stool in front of the staff table. He wondered idly what it was for before looking at the teachers. He saw Luna who was looking as excited as the first years and even gave Rolo a wave which he responded to with less excitement, he looked at the middle of the table and saw the dark-coloured man who Rolo knew was the Headmaster. He was mostly bald apart from desperate last layer of grey hair that seemed determined not to go, he was looking at the first years with a wide smile. They finally stopped in front of the hat and everyone silenced and the hat seemed to move and began singing in a loud voice.

Rolo was so surprised that the hat started singing that he didn't hear the first part of the song, the rest of the older students seemed to be expecting it and listened carefully. It was basically just singing about the four houses and introducing the first years to Hogwarts vaguely, Rolo was more interested in looking at the other professors and students than to listen to a hat sing, no matter how interesting it sounded. After an eternity for Rolo the hat stopped, he didn't know why he was so annoyed at the hat but didn't think on it much, he guessed it was because he wanted to see what house he got in. He repeatedly told himself not to be in Slytherin. When the hat finished the hall started to applaud loudly and Neville had to wait before he spoke:

"I will call each of you and you will come and place the hat on your head, once your house has been chosen you will join your house table which is indicated by the banner at the front." Rolo stole a glance at the tables and looked for the Gryffindor one, he hoped beyond all hope that he was going there.

"Acklerley, Laura." Neville read from a large piece of parchment in his hands and Rolo watched as a small girl with black hair walked up to the hat. Neville had the hat in his hand and when Laura sat down on the stool he placed the hat on her head. The hat seemed to mutter a few things before shouting; 'Ravenclaw!' There was a general round of applause as the girl took her seat at the house table with Blue and Brown banners.

"Bell, Susan." Neville shouted over the clapping and a brown haired girl took a seat on the stool. 'Gryffindor!' The hat shouted and Rolo watched with envy as she joined the table of red and gold. There were a few more names after that when one caught his attention.

"Potter, Albus." Neville called out and most of the hall went silent. The boy with messy black hair and glasses looked the exact same as his father Harry and he seemed nervous at the added attention. After a bit of deliberation the hat shouted; 'Gryffindor' and the boy had a look of immense relief on his face as he joined the Gryffindor table which was clapping louder than usual. The Sorting continued and Rolo listened in a daze and only a few names caught his interest like; 'Malfoy' who Luna had mentioned were known for being Death Eaters, which were followers of Voldemort. The group of first years were thinning considerably and now only a few stood in wait and Rolo watched all the new Gryffindors with envy. It was then that another name caught his attention.

"Weasley, Rose." Neville called out and he shared a bit of conversation with the girl before placing the hat on her head, he remembered the name of Weasley being one of Harry Potter's friends that Neville had mentioned one time. 'Gryffindor!' The hat shouted and Rolo began to hop from one foot to the other in nerves as he knew his name would be soon, and that there wasn't much places in Gryffindor left.

"Wolderven, Rolo." Neville called out and the hall instantly silenced and looked to the group of first years. Rolo walked up to the hat slowly, looking around at the sudden silence. He reached the hat and Neville gave him a comforting smile as he sat upon the stool, everyone was looking at Rolo with extreme interest now and Rolo began to sweat nervously. The hat went over his head and nearly over his eyes as well and he nearly jumped when a loud voice boomed in his ears.

"A Wolderven? I don't think we've had any of those, certainly not. Well... Let's see here; I see you have a good mind, yes. And a thirst for knowledge, threes cunning yes and ambition. A good Slytherin you would make." Rolo tensed up and the room seemed to fade out around him as he became focused on the hats words. "However, I also sense courage and bravery. And a want to prove yourself different from your ancestors. Hmm.. difficult. I always get one like this each year. Let me see, I guess I better put you in..." Rolo closed his eyes in anxiety.

"GRYFFINDOR!" The hat shouted and Rolo's whole body untensed. The hat was taken from Rolo's head and he stood up, it was only then that he realized something was up; the hall was absolutely silent. Everyone looked surprised that a son of a Dark Wizard would be placed in a house that rarely produced Dark Wizards. Rolo stood stock still as everyone stared at him, he stared back. Slowly, ever so slowly, people began to clap and then soon everyone was clapping. The Gryffindor louder than most but it still wasn't as loud as everyone else's. Rolo made his way to his house table, his _Gryffindor_ house table, and took a seat beside Rose Weasley.

The hall seemed to regain it's earlier excitement when Rolo sat down and looked back to the Sorting but Rolo noticed a few people glanced at him from time to time. The last person to be sorted was Jack Zeller who went to Hufflepuff, once he had found a seat the Headmaster stood up.

"I'd just like to welcome you all to a new year at Hogwarts but that's all I'm going to say as I know your all dieing to eat." He said simply before sitting down. He clapped his hands and suddenly the golden plates in front of Rolo were filled with a variety of food and Rolo began piling food onto his plate after realizing how hungry he really was. A buzz of conversation started up instantly as people began trading tales of their summers and of other things. Rolo looked up to Neville and Luna who were sitting side by side at the left of the Headmaster and were smiling at him, he smiled back happily before turning round and tucking back in. After around a half an hour when everyone had had their fill of desert, Rolo especially enjoyed the Treacle Tart, the food vanished and the Head master stood up once more.

"I've just got a few more words to say before you can all go off to your bed." Rolo was pleased as he was now feeling quite tired and wanted to go to bed. "First years should know that the Forbidden Forest is just that; out of bounds. And anyone that goes into it will hope they make it back to be punished. I have been asked by Mr. Goyle here to remind you that you are not allowed to perform magic in corridors, in between classes." Rolo looked at a scruffy, mean looking man who looked very displeased with being there. Finally, for anyone wishing to join the Quidditch teams; trials will be held in the second week of term. Now, however, it is time to go to bed. First years follow your prefects." Before the Headmaster even sat down there was a scraping of benches as everyone got up. Rolo followed the strict sounding voice of; 'First years, follow me!' and joined the group of Gryffindors who were standing around the prefect. When he noticed no one else was coming he made his way out of the hall and through to a large staircase.

The prefect pointed out pieces of interest as he went but Rolo couldn't listen, it was taking all of his energy just to follow everyone and was sure the other first years were feeling the same way. They made their way up what the prefect called the 'Grand Staircase' which lead to all of the classes, Rolo was displeased to learn that the Gryffindor common room was on the seventh and last floor. When they did finally reach the seventh floor they stopped in front of a portrait of a fat lady who muttered; 'Password?'

"Firebolt." The prefect stated very matter-of-factly and too Rolo's surprise the portrait simply swung open and the prefect led them inside. The followed a small corridor until they reached what reminded Rolo of a living room. There was a few sofas, tables, a noticeboard and Rolo noted sleepily that everything was some kind of red colour. The prefect briefly told them where all of the rooms were and Rolo then followed the four other boys who he would share a dormitory with. When they entered Rolo noticed that all his things were already there but realized Feuer had decided not to make an appearance tonight. He took the bed at the very right, closest to the door, and saw Albus Potter slip into the only bed next to him on his right.

He didn't know the other boys, only their names; Ross Courts, Charlie Vance and Tom Marchbanks. They didn't pay much attention to Rolo as they were all tired and everyone simply slipped under their covers for a good nights rest. Rolo's last thought was about what subjects he would be getting tomorrow.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this chapter and also hope you'll leave a review to tell me what you think.


	5. Good and Bad Day

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, JK Rowling does. I do, however, own certain characters that I made myself, for example: Rolo Neco Wolderven.

'Blah Blah Blah' common speech.

_Blah Blah Blah _characters personal thoughts.

Authors Note: I'm sorry I couldn't update quicker but I have my exams this year and I have to keep my friends happy before I can even start writing. It's not my first priority but I'll try to update as often as I can. I hope you enjoy this chapter and would be happy with a review to (Major hint). And thanks to Alexzander Frost for your encouragement.

* * *

To say that Rolo's first day was a bad one, would be an understatement.

Sure, he wasn't expecting to find a best friend on the first day and would stick with each other even after the seven years of Hogwarts, but he wasn't expecting everyone to avoid him either. His fellow Gryffindors seemed determined to avoid him and the only conversation he had shared with a fellow first year was a quick 'Good morning' with Albus Potter who was in the bed next to him. The Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw just completely ignored him and kept sending him wary looks. He thought that if he had been sorted into Slytherin he may have been on talking terms with most of the house but even they, even with his heritage, treated him like he didn't exist. So it was with little enthusiasm that he made his way down to the Great Hall that morning to get breakfast.

Most people steered clear of him in the hallways and he even noticed some younger students change course completely, their small aura's pulsing with fear. His fellow Gryffindors reluctantly sat beside him at the table as their wasn't enough space and Rolo absently munched on his toast while he kept stealing glances at Albus Potter and Rose Weasley; who already seemed to be getting along, Rolo envied them greatly. He listened to other people's conversations with friends about every day life; families, Quidditch, subjects and the brand new _Thought Quill_, which was a quill that, after you touched it once, simply wrote your thoughts at your command. Neville seemed to notice what was going on as, when he came round to hand out timetables, he loudly asked Rolo how he was doing and hoped to have a chat with him at the weekend about his first week. The rest of the Gryffindors who heard seemed to avoid him less after that, but it didn't help much. He had Charms first and in an up-lifted mood he set off on his search for where the classroom was.

When he did finally find his class he was glad too find he was one of the first ones there, Luna gave him a warm smile as he took a seat at the back, so as not to draw a lot of attention to himself. The room began too fill quickly and people took their seats beside the people they had been talking too so far, staying away from Rolo. He noted that they were sharing this class with the Hufflepuffs. He smiled slightly at Albus Potter, who had come in a bit late, as he sat down beside Rolo with Rose Weasley on his other side. Albus smiled back slightly although he looked a bit scared and quickly turned to converse with Rose. Then Luna began.

"Hello everyone," She said over the drone of conversation. Everyone's conversation ended at once, apart from Rolo's as he wasn't in one. "I'm Professor Longbottom and I'll be your Charms teacher for this year." She said and then she began her introduction of the subject which Rolo listened to intently, and wrote down on a piece of parchment the more important parts.

"Charms don't alter the properties of objects but add new ones, most of which are often unexpected..." Rolo scribbled furiously as he tried to copy most of what she said. Then they moved onto their very first spell. "The incantation is _Wingardium Leviosa_. You speak the incantation clearly while performing a simply 'Swish and Flick!' with your wand. Like this." She said and drew her own wand. "_Wingardium Leviosa._" She said clearly and, after performing the necessary wand-movements, pointed it at a book on her desk which floated steadily a meter in the air before she lowered it back onto the table. Rolo wrote down all he had heard about the charm before Luna told them to try it themselves while she observed.

There was a moment when everybody looked around at each other as they drew their wands, most even seemed to forget about Rolo's parentage, and took a quill and placed it on the table. Rolo drew his slender, oddly white coloured yew wand and studied it in the morning light from the window. Mr. Ollivander had said that it was powerful in Transfiguration and Dueling but Rolo felt sure he could pull off a few charms with it. He muttered the incantation under his breath for a few seconds and practiced the wand movements for over a minute. Finally, taking a deep breath, he pointed at the feather in front of him.

"_Wingardium Leviosa._" He said clearly, his voice hidden under the other incantations said across the room. After his swish and flick Rolo was surprised to see his wand start to rise from the table. He raised his wand slowly higher and the feather moved with it, he noticed that Albus Potter had stopped to watch Rolo's feathers progress and Rolo nearly jumped when Luna's voice came from behind him.

"Well done, Rolo! Ten points to Gryffindor!" She said and Rolo felt a leap of joy at having won the first points among his fellow first year Gryffindors. He noticed some of the other Gryffindors smile at each other. "Would you like to show the rest of the class how you did it for extra points?" Rolo's heart missed a beat.

"Erm... Ok, I'll try." He replied nervously and pointed his wand back to the feather. He felt everyone's eyes fall upon him and saw out of the corner of his eye that everyone strained their necks to see. A bead of sweat dripped over his brow in into his eye. Licking his lips nervously he tried to stop his hand from shaking, and then he stuttered nervously:

"Erm- Wengardium Levosa." He said quickly and did a quick flourish with his wand. He knew instantly he had said the incantation wrong and his wand movements hadn't been perfect. But the most obvious part was when there was a bang, a flash and a puff of smoke which cleared after a few seconds. Rolo saw his quill singed and burning feebly and felt his neck burn in embarrassment and shame; nervousness had got the better of him. He saw a few people snigger but they froze instantly when he looked up at them, but he didn't feel angry, he just felt embarrassed. The rest of the period past in a quick haze for Rolo and once he left the class he heard his name whispered several times by people who weren't even in his year about his flunk in Charms. Word obviously traveled fast through Hogwarts.

"Blew up in his face..."

"Yeah Rolo, that's him there..."

"Heard a first year say he was like a Squib."

"...not even a hover charm."

Rolo kept his head down as he made his way to his next class; Transfiguration.

Minerva McGonagall was the Transfiguration teacher. She was strict but fair and was as old as the tree's in the Forbidden Forest. She had been the Headmistress for many years after Lord Voldemort's defeat nineteen years ago but she decided she was too old for the job and demoted herself to depute head and Transfiguration teacher for some new blood. Rolo remembered what Luna had told him about her; She was very anti-Dark Wizard and had even dueled the Dark Lord Voldemort in the battle of Hogwarts along with Horace Slughorn (Potions Master at Hogwarts) and Kingsley Shacklebolt (Former Head of Auror Office, former Stand-in Minister, currently Defence Against the Dark Arts Teacher at Hogwarts) but the Harry Potter had revealed himself and killed the Dark Lord. Rolo could not help but feel nervous as he entered her class as she was an amazing witch of great stature (Order of Merlin, First Class. For defending the students of Hogwarts from a dark threat and helping to bring down You-Know-Who).

Again he was one of the first one's in the class as he had wanted to escape the whispers about his magical talent. He took a seat at the back and looked up the the teacher, all he saw was a cat on the desk. The cat saw him look and cocked it's head at him, it looked centuries old too him and Rolo would not be surprised if it simply fell over and died there and then. It had small squares around it's eyes and Rolo was reminded of glasses. He looked away as more people came in and more whispers reached his ears.

"Think he'll blow up again in Transfiguration...?"

"Heard someone say some fourth year Slytherins were gonna..." Most of the whispers came from the Slytherins who they shared the class with. When everyone was in and noticed they had no teacher talk grew louder until there was a large 'Meow!' Everyone turned round to the forgotten cat at the front; Rolo merely slid his gaze back to it. It made the same noise again before it jumped off the desk and then it did something Rolo would remember for the rest of his life. In the peak of it's jumped it deformed and grew large in a blink of an eye into a smirking, old woman; Professor McGonagall. She was smiling ever so slightly at their surprise, Rolo merely raised an eyebrow as he had guessed it after putting the pieces together in his boredom; Powerful witch, _Transfiguration _Teacher, cat on desk, strange markings on it's face. She looked ancient and but Rolo saw the glint of a younger person in her eyes.

"Good Morning, first year." She said in a strong voice. The first years grumbled and inaudible reply. "Simply not enthusiastic enough anymore..." The old witch muttered under her breath but it reached Rolo at the back. Her face then took on a strict look which Rolo would come to realize as her Professor face.

"Transfiguration is some of the most complex and dangerous magic you will learn at Hogwarts, anyone messing around in my class will leave and not come back. You have been warned." She finished. No one talked after that. Too ease the tension she performed some magic for them; she turned her desk into a pig and back and the class was awed, unaware that she had done this over a hundred times in the past to former first years. Unfortunately the first years weren't going to begin turning things into animals as first they were given a long and complicated note to copy before moving onto their first spell; to turn a matchstick into a needle, just great.

Rolo, although his wand was supposed to be especially powerful in this subject thanks to his Phoenix feather, performed badly. He knew that, if he had a room to himself, he probably would be able to perform this spell with ease but he was too nervous as everyone kept shooting glances at him too see if he messed up, especially the Slytherins who had yet to witness him blow up. Rose, who was seated next to Albus who was seated next to Rolo, managed to turn her matchstick into a metallic match which still lit up. She earned five points for Gryffindor and a smile from McGonagall. Then the class ended and they headed to the Great Hall for a quick bite to eat and a break. However, before Rolo could reach the hall he was stopped in the Entrance Hall by two Slytherins who looked in about fourth year to Rolo. One had dark hair and eyes, the other brown hair and blue eyes with high-cheekbones.

"Hey, Wolderven!" The called to him at the door, Rolo looked at them and then around, no one was here with them.

"Yes?" He asked them warily as he made his way over too them.

"I heard someone say you was a squib." The one with the dark hair stated simply, Rolo paled.

"Well I-I'm not, I _can _do magic." He said uncertainly. The two Slytherins seemed to notice his uncertainty and exchanged a glance.

"Prove it." They said to him at the same time. Rolo stuttered nervously before he was interrupted by a familiar face.

"Shouldn't you boys be making your way too the Great Hall." Neville asked them from the staircase. The two Slytherins murmured in agreement before leaving Rolo alone with Neville, he smiled his thanks as Neville came towards him. "They weren't giving you any trouble, were they?" He asked Rolo knowingly but Rolo shook his head.

"No, sir. They just... They..." He couldn't think of an excuse and lapsed into silence, Neville just nodded in understanding.

"Listen, if you ever need help or just want to talk you come see me, OK? Anytime, anywhere. Right?" He said and Rolo nodded. "You go get something to eat them." He said and Rolo said quick thanks and made his way to the Gryffindor table which, yesterday, he had dreamed of sitting on. More whispers spread around the Great hall about how the Slytherins had challenged Rolo to do a spell but he had ended up backfiring his spell again. Rolo's head sunk lower as he eat. After he had eaten his fill Rolo quickly checked his timetable and noted that he had Potions next so he quickly made his way to the dungeons where the class was situated so as to escape the whispers and glances in the Great Hall.

Again he was the first one at the class and he waited in the corridor outside the door for the rest of the class to appear, as he stood there he thought of how he was going to last a whole year like this and decided that by the end of the day he was going to at least have a conversation with one other student. His target was Albus Potter as he usually sat beside him in class; he would have to find a way to begin a conversation. For now, he would just have to wait for an opportunity to present itself. Eventually the corridor began to fill up with students and then finally the Potions Master made his way into the dungeon.

His stomach seemed to proceed him as he passed all of the students, and his clothes seemed on bursting pointed and Rolo expected one of the buttons to snap and hit one of the first years. He had large moustache and a balding head with a friendly, smiling face. If someone had told him that this man had dueled the greatest Dark Lord in over a century then Rolo would have simply laughed, but since Luna had told him he believed it. He seemed to study them all once he reached the door and looked at them all.

"Ah, first years." He said his hand on the door handle. His gaze slid over Rolo's face and Rolo noticed his powerful aura flare with excitement. The same happened with Albus Potter and Rose Weasley. "Follow me, then." He said unlocking the door and leading them into the classroom. The class held a clutter of table which held four people on each one, Rolo, remembering his earlier promise, took a table with Albus Potter and Rose Weasley who seemed comfortable in his presence. Rolo thought that was because they had heard the rumours of him being a Squib and had witnessed his magic first hand, Rolo felt his face burn at the thought.

Rolo then began looking around the class and when he sniffed a number of pleasant smells hit him and he noticed some cauldrons bubbling in the corner. There was also a number of odd magical ingredients which most likely had special magical properties, Rolo thought. But he was interrupted when the Potions Master began the lesson.

"Hello everyone, I'm Professor Slughorn and I'll, obviously, be teaching you potions this year. Why don't you all introduce yourselves?" He asked and he started with Rolo's table, Rose Weasley went first.

"Hi, I'm Rose Weasley-"

"Yes I knew your mother and father, of course. Both excellent students and I hear they work in the Ministry now, am I right?" Professor Slughorn interrupted her.

"Yes." She replied politely and Rolo noticed that the Potions Masters face seemed to be glowing with excitement at her heritage.

"Excellent, next please?" Professor Slughorn said looking to Albus Potter expectantly.

"Hi, I'm Albus Potter-"

"Of course I knew your father," The Potions Master interrupted again, he seemed unable to keep quiet. "He was an excellent Potioneer when I taught him and of course I heard that he's the Head of Auror Office now. Although your mother seemed to put him off his potions for a bit." He said smiling at his own memories. "Next please." He said coming back to himself.

"Hi," Rolo began nervously to the class. "I'm Rolo Wolderven-" But he was also cut off.

"Well I think everyone knows your father," The Potions Master injected with a bit of humour, Rolo smiled sheepily. "And from what I've heard from both Professor Longbottom's I'm expecting some good things from you. I mean, being able to see people's magical aura's is something you can't learn, and being able to apparate at the age of eleven is rare." He muttered more to himself than anything. There was an outbreak of whispers at this and it seemed to be the effect which Professor Slughorn was going for as he smiled at them all before saying; "Next please."

There was some students that the Potions Master didn't know but there was a few he did like Scorpius Malfoy, Tom Marchbanks, Claire Moody, Dennis Crouch, Roger Fudge and Alice Thicknesse whose families were high up in the Ministry apparently. Rolo wondered briefly what he was going to do when he left Hogwarts. The thought of being an Auror and battling Dark Wizards seemed interesting but he also thought coming back to Hogwarts and teaching would also be cool. Eventually the lesson got started.

Firstly the Potions Master went over some of the basic principles of potions while the class scribbled over a piece a parchment, the first years were surprised when they were told that they would be making a potion on their first day and quickly took out their cauldrons and other appliances and put them on the table. "We'll be making a simple potion to cure boils, one of the easiest ones you'll ever make. I expect you to be at least halfway finished by the end of the period. Here are the instructions (Instructions appear on board). Call me if you need anything." He finished.

Rolo's spirits increased greatly in just the one period. The first thing that made him feel better was that he realized he was quite adept at potion making and found that he was far ahead of the class and doing well. The fact that everyone was too bust to watch anyone else's potions helped a lot as he could work without people glancing and whispering about hi, as their potion required all of their attention. When Professor Slughorn came round to inspect their potions he almost squeaked when he saw Rolo's. "Ah, absolutely wonderful." He said loudly and the class turned round to see who he was talking to. "Have you ever brewed a potion before, m'boy? The Potions Master asked him.

"No, sir." Rolo replied.

"Well you have a natural flair for it then, I'd say. Everyone look at how his potion has turned a faint yellow colour, my your already at the halfway stage with what...?" He took an old pocket watch from his pocket. "Still fifteen minutes to go. Ten points to Gryffindor." He finished smiling at Rolo once more before moving on. The rest of the Gryffindors looked at him appreciatively; he'd now earned twenty points in the first day. So it was with renewed vigor that Rolo continued on with his potion. After five minutes Rolo noticed that Albus Potter and Rose Weasley were bickering beside him.

"I'm telling you Al, this is how you crush the nettles. Not like that." Rolo looked up to see her try and show him how to do it but he knocked her hands away.

"And I'm telling _you _Rose, this is how Professor Slughorn showed us how to do it." Albus replied trying to crush his nettles, suddenly Rolo saw his opportunity he had been waiting for.

"I just crushed it with the flat side of my silver knife." Rolo said and they both turned round to him. "And mines is the colour that it's supposed to be." He added. They both seemed to consider him for a moment before Rose took out her silver knife and tried it, Rolo was glad when it worked as well as it had for him.

"Thanks!" She said and emptied the crushed nettles into her potion which bubbled a bit before turning and even paler shade of yellow. Albus tried it too and the same thing happened.

"Wow, cheers." He said and they got back to their potions. "So can you really Apparate?" Albus asked him after a bit of hesitation, Rose turned round to look at him as well as he continued on with his potion while answering.

"Yeah, I've been able to do it since as long as I can remember." He replied indifferently and the two exchanged looks of surprise.

"My dad says he was sixteen before he did it." Albus replied and Rolo realized that he had finally entered a conversation with someone, he smiled triumphantly. "What about being able to see auras, what's that like?" He asked him curiously.

"Well I can only see one persons at any one time, so say, if I focused on yours I wouldn't be able to see Rose's or anyone else's but if I studied _yours_," He said now turning to Rose and focusing on her aura, when hers appeared Albus' instantly dissipated. "Then yours would disappear." He said finally to Albus. Albus looked eager for more information as well as Rose.

"What do you see though?" He asked quickly.

"Well different colours usually have something to do with what kind of personality that person has, for example; yours is red which means courage and friendliness etc. The same as Professor Longbottom, the Head of Gryffindor. I think that's actually how the houses got their colours." He explained to their open-mouthed faces. "I can also determine how powerful someone is by how much it flairs and your pretty powerful." He complimented him and Albus smiled and turned to Rose and smiled.

"What about me?" Rose asked, looking annoyed at Albus' gloating face.

"Well," He said looking back at her. "Yours is more purple, which is a mixture of red and blue. Gryffindor and Ravenclaw. Your brave and intelligent. Purple is what I would say a higher level than either red or blue, although yours isn't as powerful as Albus'." He told her and she smiled at Albus.

"What I'm more powerful than you!" Albus defended himself.

"But I'm on a completely different level than you Al." She said sweetly and then turned to Rolo. "That's really cool, but how come if your a powerful wizard you don't do well in class?" She asked him and Rolo felt his neck burn.

"I don't know, it's just that everyone keeps watching me. And the fact that everyone thinks I'm a Squib..." He lapsed into silence and Rose smiled at him which made his heart miss a beat.

"Well I don't think your a Squib." She said warmly and Rolo smiled appreciatively.

"Me neither, mate." Albus added, still looking happy at being more powerful than Rose.

"Thanks." He said simply and then the school's siren went.

"Is that the time already?" The teacher asked from a table with a group of Slytherins. "OK, everyone just leave your Potions where they are. Off you go then!" He dismissed them. Rolo, Al and Rose collected their stuff and headed out, to Rolo' pleasure, together. As they had a double period of Potions it was now lunch time so they headed into the Great Hall together, Rolo was delighted at being on talking terms with two other students and didn't even notice some of the things people were saying about him from afar, or the glances. Rolo was answering Albus' ("Call me Al.") question on what it felt like to Apparate. He was telling him about how you were pushed in from all sides and how you couldn't breathe while eating some soup. At one point he looked up at the Staff Table and saw Neville smiling at him, he smiled back.

After they had eat their fill they headed back up to Gryffindor tower to do some homework that Professor McGonagall had set them as they had the rest of the afternoon off. Once they reached the Common room Rolo made his excuses and headed upstairs while Rose and _Al _got started on practicing their Transiguration Spell that McGonagall had given them to practice; to turn a matchstick into a needle. Rolo thought he could do it without everyone looking and couldn't wait to try it. He entered the boys dormitory which he noticed was empty and began looking in his trunk until he found what he was looking for. He pulled out the miniaturized stand which Feuer usually slept on and placed it on his bed and drew his wand. He had meant to ask Neville to do this but he had saw this spell in his Charms textbook earlier today and decided to try it himself.

"_Engorgio._" He said clearly, pointing his wand at the stand. He was surprised when it actually worked and kept his wand trained on it until it resumed it's normal shape, he placed it on the left side of his bed as there was a set of drawers on the right. "Feuer." He said and the Phoenix appeared in a burst of flames, he had allowed it to do that now so he could get used to it, on his shoulder. "This is where you'll be sleeping now, OK? I haven't seen you in a while where've you been?" He asked it while stroking it's proud chest softly. It replied with a musical cry and he gave it a special treat before saying:

"I've got to go now, I've got homework. See you Feuer!" He said and it flew onto it's perch and sang a reply. He made his way downstairs but stopped when he heard Al's voice above him. He looked up and saw him on the fourth year's dormitory floor, he squinted to see who he was talking too and was surprised when he heard his own voice mentioned. He then heard another voice and saw that it belonged to; Al's big brother, he could see the resemblance from where he was apart from the fact that his big brother, James, had red hair and brown eyes. He heard his name mentioned again and Albus say; 'Do it will you, I can't... but you can' Rolo's eyes narrowed and he suspected that Albus was up to something.

"What do you mean only I can do it?" His brother replied.

"Well... I'm not... I mean, if you do then everyone will." Albus pleaded further while Rolo's eyes narrowed further, he felt his own aura flare in anger and had the feeling that if anyone were to walk close to him they would feel it too. Suddenly staying quite didn't seem like a good idea and he shouted up.

"Do what? _Al_?" He finished sarcastically, Albus looked down in surprise and something with Rolo's face seemed to make him realize what Rolo was thinking.

"No, Rolo, it's no-" But Rolo's anger was emerging now, after all the whispers and glances and sniggering he was finally losing his temper, he vaguely thought that Albus had only talked to him to pretend to befriend him before getting his older brother to spring some sort of trap on him. _Do it._

"I know what you're doing!" He interrupted him and Albus looked at him fearfully while James Potter merely looked interested. "I-I thought-" He was going to say 'I thought you liked me' but caught himself and, after one more look at Albus, stormed into the Common room. He could hear Albus shouting behind him to stop but Rolo was too far away for him to catch up, everyone gawked at him as he stomped his way through the Common room but stayed quiet as his aura expanded in anger, he could feel it. Once he left the Common room he decided that he should get some fresh air and ran down the staircase just to get the anger out of his system. As he made his way through the Entrance Hall he didn't notice the Fourth Year Slytherins coming from the Great Hall and follow him outside.

He stepped out into the courtyard and found to his surprise that it was quite full of people, he stopped for a second as everyone looked at him before continuing in his path before he felt a force hit his back and knock him of his feet and forward a few meters. He turned round wildly and spotted the two Slytherins that had taunted him earlier holding their wands and looking around to make sure no teachers were watching, but that the students outside were.

"Hello Rolo, having a nice day?" The one the brown hair asked mockingly and Rolo felt his anger dissapate instantly to be replaced by fear.

"Yeah, having fun with the filthy blood-traitors Potter and Weasley?" The other asked while Rolo tried to move backwards slowly from his position on the ground, he looked around for help but none came, he briefly noticed that no Gryffindors were in the crowd watching him.

"Become a blood-traitor yourself have you? You filthy little Squib!" The one with the brown hair said and, to Rolo's surprise, raised his wand to strike again. But before he could a voice echoed around the courtyard.

"Leave him alone, Nott." A calm voice said, Rolo expected it to be Neville but was surprised when he saw James Potter with his wand raised, Al and Rose behind him at his sides. Rolo realized what he had done and looked shamefacedly at Al, who gave him a quick smile before turning back to his big brother. James Potter struck and impressive figure as he stood in the afternoon sun which surrounded his powerful aura, at least he did from Rolo's point of view. Most people knew him as a prankster but everyone knew he was a powerful wizard when he wanted to be, and an exceptional dueler. The two Slytherins turned round and realized who it was and froze, even though he outnumbered them.

"Potter!" Nott, the boy with the brown hair, spat. "Defending Squibs now are you?" He asked him and must have expected some sort of angry outburst but James simply stared at him. The two Slytherins glanced at each other nervously.

"Get out of here or I'll curse you into next week." James stated calmly, finally getting bored it seemed. He actually looked happy at the prospect of doing it and the Slytherins saw it. They looked around at everyone before storming off but not before Nott looked back at Rolo.

"I'll get you Wolderven." He mouthed at him as the made their way into the Entrance Hall.

"Has anyone else got a problem with Rolo?" James asked the crowd, he looked like he was enjoying himself. Nobody moved. "Good, because he's under my protection and the rest of Gryffindors." He said and then he turned to Rolo. "You coming?" He asked him, pulling him to his feet. He smiled at Rolo's shocked expression.

"Thanks." Rolo thanked him.

"No problem." He said and then stowed his wand back in his pocket. Rolo turned to Al apologetically.

"I thought-" But Al waved it away. "It's all right." He said and Rolo smiled.

"Thanks." He repeated.

"Are we going back in or what?; it's getting cold out here." James said and started to head back in to the castle.

"We _have _got homework to do." Al muttered and followed him in, Rolo and Rose soon joined them and made their way back up to the Gryffindor Common room. Rolo couldn't believe what had happened; he had made friends with Al, James and Rose, and was also under James protection which basically meant that if anyone hexed or jinxed Rolo, he would get them back for them. Rolo felt even happier now than he did back in Potions as he knew now that he had someone to talk to for a long time, maybe seven years and after.

To say that Rolo's first day was a bad one, would be an understatement. But at least he made a friend.

* * *

Again I hope you enjoyed, don't forget to review.


End file.
